


Исчезнувший

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если в мире существует лишь семь пилотов, способных сдерживать натиск инопланетной техники, то пропажа одного из них может обернуться серьезной катастрофой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Исчезнувший

Вначале была тьма, настолько непроглядная, насколько вообще может быть темным цифровое пространство в экране. Кагами не повезло подключиться первым, и пришлось ждать, пока появятся остальные. Сперва загорается желтый значок Кисе, и Кагами успевает испугаться, что тот уболтает его до смерти в ожидании остальных, но Кисе молчит. Где-то в этом молчании Кагами и проникается серьезностью ситуации.  
Он в небольшой комнатке гостиницы, сидит с ногами на довольно потертой кровати, на окнах жалюзи. На Кагами военная майка и широкие шорты, потому что в это время года здесь адски жарко, не то что в подземных городах. Можно было бы обсудить погоду с Кисе, но Кагами и сам слишком напряжен для повседневного разговора. 

— Кагами-чи, ты ведь в Южной Америке? — спрашивает Кисе, и Кагами готовится к разговору о погоде.

— Да. Адское пекло. 

— Ясно, — коротко отвечает Кисе и замолкает. Почти в это же время загорается зеленый значок Мидоримы. Снова что-то не так — всегда молчаливый, Мидорима констатирует:

— Акаши опаздывает?.. Нехорошо. 

— Что в итоге случилось-то? А то все слухи да слухи… — не выдерживает Кагами. Он не особо любит этих ребят, потому что так до конца и не вписался в их компанию, но, к счастью, у них не слишком часто происходят собрания. 

— Так и нет ничего, кроме слухов. Просто они не могут найти Куроко-чи, — Кисе схватывает эту нить разговора с большей готовностью, чем до этого о погоде. Судьба товарища — единственное, о чем он может говорить сейчас.

— Тоже мне новость, — фыркает Кагами. — Они постоянно его теряют, а потом он оказывается на какой-нибудь базе, такой: «А я все время тут был». Просто он не похож на военного. 

— Да, но на этот раз его нет уже вторую неделю. К тому же, Куроко-чи обычно находится, если появляется опасность, но когда было нападение на Америку, именно ты, Кагами-чи, его отражал. Он не появился. 

Красный значок Акаши появляется в середине этого разговора, но он не перебивает и здоровается только после слов Кисе:

— Рета. Шинтаро. Кагами. Дайки еще нет? Ладно, я слышал, что Рета рассказал вам о ситуации в общих чертах. На этот раз они потеряли Тецую всерьез. Это не может быть враг, потому что любую их деятельность мы отслеживаем за несколько дней до того, как она достигнет Земли. И не могут быть люди, потому что они не самоубийцы. 

— Несчастный случай? — предполагает Мидорима. 

— Я связывался со штабом. Организм Тецуи функционирует, и он спокоен. 

— Спокоен был даже тогда, когда я за него отдувался? — ворчит Кагами. Акаши молчит секунду-другую и отвечает уже тише:

— Нет. Если тебе станет легче — он очень волновался. Кагами, я хочу, чтобы его поискал ты, потому что он пропал где-то на твоем континенте. Далеко уйти он не мог. 

Вклинивается в чат Аомине, но слышится только его тяжелое дыхание, затем сразу без приветствия и объяснений:

— Что я пропустил? 

— Рета, Шинтаро, введите Дайки в курс дела, я пока переключусь на приватный чат с Кагами. 

И так каждый раз — всех остальных по именам, но никогда не Кагами. Некое напоминание о том, кто есть они и кто есть он. 

Кагами привели в проект Поколения Чудес уже более-менее взрослым — ему на тот момент было четырнадцать, в то время как все остальные пилоты были знакомы с детства. 

В черном пространстве чата остаются аватары его и Акаши, хотя он на приват не переключался — все сделано за него. 

— Я вышлю координаты города. Если Тецуя попытается воспользоваться транспортом –мне тут же сообщат о его местонахождении. Это нужно военным, чтобы всегда знать, где он. 

— А просто жучок они ему под кожу вживить не могли?

— Жучки у нас всех, Кагами. Слишком ценный ресурс, знаешь ли. Но тот, что у Тецуи, отказал примерно в то же время, когда он пропал. 

— Есть предположение, кому он мог понадобиться? Настолько, что его не отпустили, даже когда над континентом угроза нависла? 

— Тут самое интересное, Кагами. Есть два варианта. Один из них — его могли забрать враги. Те самые, с которыми мы, и он в том числе, уже столько времени воюем. 

— Да ладно, — не верит Кагами, но его цифровое изображение не меняется в лице. В это поверить было сложно, потому что все действия противника были известны заранее, и война их с появлением пилотов больше напоминала игру в морской бой: враг посылает некую опасность, будь то снаряд или один из своих кораблей, а они успевают прибыть на военную базу, выспаться, выпить кофе, принять ванную и уже потом устраняют приблизившуюся опасность. Война в космосе была именно такой, невозможно было прятать снаряд за планетами, пока он подбирался к Земле. 

Увы, но пилоты появились не сразу; к тому времени от населения планеты уже осталось меньше половины, и города большей частью скрылись под землю или закрылись куполами, оставив вокруг себя боями выжженную пустыню. Все знали, что нельзя подкрасться к планете незаметно, чтобы забрать с нее Куроко или даже просто поймать кого-то из них. 

— А второй вариант? 

— Тецуя где-нибудь замурован. В таком случае в конце поисков мы можем найти уже только его труп. Но мне нужен и этот труп, Кагами. Мы своих не бросаем, понимаешь?  
Конечно, Кагами понимал, но не был уверен, что все Поколение Чудес так же волновалось бы за его шкуру. Но континентов шесть, и пилотов нужно шесть, иначе один из континентов нужно будет эвакуировать, потому что не всегда есть шанс успеть. 

— Еще одно, — добавляет Акаши задумчиво, как бы нехотя; у его электронного двойника по-прежнему нет эмоций. — Ты не единственный, кто ищет Куроко. Американцы не верят нам. Они отправили еще людей на поиски. 

— Мне связаться с ними?

— Лучше не надо. Американцы думают, что Куроко нас предал. Просто постарайся найти его раньше них. 

*** 

Кагами пришел в проект уже подростком. Штаб располагался у берегов бывшей Японии, глубоко под водой.

Кагами рос в одном из городов в Америке, из тех, что прятались под куполом. У него был только отец. Мать, японка, погибла в то время, когда ушли под воду острова после одной из вылазок врага. В остальном жизнь была размеренной: учеба, школа, приятели и, в общем, обычная юность. Кагами не помнил мир спокойным и давно привык к сообщениям по телевизору о тех атаках, которые не удалось предотвратить. 

Об «избранных», способных спасти планету, он ничего не знал и не заподозрил, что вызов в больницу сразу после медицинского осмотра ведет к чему-то серьезному. Домой его после повторного осмотра уже не отпустили — вкололи там же что-то, от чего Кагами отключился. 

Ему ничего не объясняли, ни о чем не спрашивали больше. Кагами казалось, что он, наверное, подцепил какой-то из инопланетных вирусов: уж очень много военных было у больницы, когда его обследовали. Сон после укола он принял почти как смерть, поэтому поначалу даже обрадовался, проснувшись в полутёмной небольшой комнате их тренировочного лагеря. С тех пор эта комната была его. 

Отца Кагами увидел уже после того, как стал пилотом. Тот давно уже навсегда простился с сыном, а теперь мог им гордиться. Они виделись с тех пор редко, но все же виделись. Кагами счел случившееся почти везением, к тому же работать героем оказалось не так уж плохо. 

Поколение Чудес тогда было его ровесниками, но они жили в лагере, сколько себя помнили, и, казалось, что их также забрали от родителей еще в детстве. Однако как-то болтливый Кисе проговорился, что они — сделанные искусственно. Удачные эксперименты. Кагами даже знать не хотел, что случилось с неудачными, но у будущих пилотов были цифры и цвета в качестве кодовых имен, и цифры эти шли не по порядку. Тот же Акаши носил номер четыре. Кагами же достался десятый, хотя у Куроко к тому времени был номер пятнадцать, а до этой цифры шел только Кисе, восьмерка. А что стало с теми, у кого были номера от девятого до четырнадцатого, не знал даже вечно болтливый Кисе. 

Куроко был первым, кого Кагами увидел тогда. Не ученых, не военных, не других будущих пилотов. Только Куроко пришел в его комнату через полтора часа после того, как Кагами проснулся. 

Тогда, постояв немного в дверях, глядя на полупустую комнату, в которой было только самое необходимое плюс Кагами, Куроко решил, что драться новенький не будет, и представился:

— Меня зовут Куроко Тецуя. Наверное, у тебя много вопросов, Кагами-кун. Меня попросили все тебе рассказать. 

Кажется, Куроко тогда привык за пару дней к ответственности за него, и с тех пор возникал перед Кагами неожиданно, объяснял что-то и старался тут же скрыться. У Кагами создавалось впечатление, что за ним следят. 

***

Из личных вещей у Кагами сначала была целая сумка со сменным бельем, зубной щеткой, любимой игровой приставкой и прочим хламом. Когда вещи эти сгорели в одной из атак, в которой и сам Кагами оказался ранен, он собрал еще одну такую же сумку. Ее пришлось оставить на одной из баз, когда его еще с поля боя забрали на другую, а вернуться за ней возможности не было. С тех пор с собой Кагами таскал только удостоверение и личный жетон с группой крови и отметкой особого отдела, этим и ограничивался. Все остальное выдавалось в отелях и на военных базах. 

Некоторые такие вот отели были грязнее военных баз, где хоть и сохранились спартанские условия, но белье было чистое, без насекомых, и никто не совался с предложением вызвать Кагами девочек за полцены, как герою и спасителю.  
Задание — сплошная головная боль. Куроко и в небольшом по масштабу лагере для пилотов найти было нереально, что уж говорить о целом континенте. Кагами подозревал и то, что Куроко просто решил прогулять, и мысленно, скрипя зубами, обещал себе как следует приложить его в челюсть, когда найдет.  
Но сначала нужно было найти. 

Когда ты очень важный для всей планеты пилот, у тебя нет времени ожидать в аэропортах обычных рейсовых полетов, и для Кагами, независимо от ситуации, обычно на ближайшей военной базе был пилот и стоял наготове самолет. Можно сказать, что условия шикарные, но самолет был военный, тут тебе ни комфортных сидений, ни фильма в дорогу. Скорее по необходимости Кагами умудрялся в таких даже спать, правда, поначалу сваливался со скамейки, со временем привык. Сегодня, после теплой кровати отеля, Кагами не нужно спать. Он изучает на ноутбуке, который получил только позавчера у военных, карту нападений.

Ближайшей для него проблемой был корабль через шесть дней. По вместительности предполагалась снова небольшая механическая армия для высадки, а значит, придется туго. А на следующий день почти рядом с тем же местом ждал еще один корабль поменьше: скорее всего, биологическая угроза, и ее нужно было уничтожить еще на подлете, потому что однажды именно так погиб целый город. Тогда еще не знали про биологическое оружие, атаку отражал Кисе, и когда корабль был разбит в воздухе, без сопротивления, вирус распространился в атмосфере. Он тогда даже залюбовался фиолетовым облаком, похожим на застывший фейерверк. Рассказывая об этом, Кисе плакал. 

А город потом сожгли. Расстреляли выживших, но уже зараженных, и всю местность спалили до котлована. Кисе спасла полная герметичность кабины пилота. От вируса, но не от осознания своего провала. Да, пускай Кагами не винил его, но отчет слушал молча. Он не был пилотам настолько близок, чтобы поддержать или соваться со словами «Ты не виноват». 

На этом новых атак на его континенты не планировалось, и то хорошо. Больше всего, судя по карте, не везет Аомине: три атаки за два дня в его секторе. Одна завтра ждет Акаши, но этот казался почти идеальным пилотом и никогда не ошибался, не промахивался, не терялся. Кагами не мог вспомнить ни одной истории, связанной с ним, хотя и сам часто попадал в страшные бои, после которых его приходилось прикрывать. 

За годы полевой образ жизни превратился почти в рутину, и Кагами уже и не думал о том, как мог бы жить по-другому. Окончить институт – и чем заниматься? А тут такая профессия, в которой только алого плаща и трусов поверх трико не хватало. Единственное, что пугало — окончание войны, потому что тогда мир замрет на мгновение в праздновании победы и начнет делить по континентам своих героев, на случай если государства снова попробуют воевать друг с другом. 

Куроко пропал из подземного города, окруженного пустыней. Иногда попадались мегаполисы, окруженные еще и полудикими деревушками или городами поменьше, образовавшимися вокруг заводов, но вокруг было совсем пусто. Пустыня здесь была природная, появившаяся еще до нападения, скорее уж люди тут обосновались, сбежав из атакованных мегаполисов и сделав местность более обитаемой. 

Кагами даже отель выбирает тот, в котором останавливался Куроко. Ему кажется, что он играет в детектива: показав на стойке регистрации вежливому китайцу удостоверение, начинает расспрашивать:

— Тут останавливался наш пилот.

— Не останавливался, — с готовностью отвечает китаец на своем родном языке, который Кагами понимает на самом деле плохо, потому просит, болезненно поморщившись:

— На английском или испанском, пожалуйста. У меня плохо с восточными языками. 

У Кагами в принципе с языками было плохо. Остальные пилоты разговаривали на любом языке без акцента, будто с молоком это впитали, а ему в четырнадцать пришлось учить все. Международным считался английский, на нем могли изъясняться в любой точке мира, вот и китаец, улыбнувшись, как хорошей шутке, продолжает на английском:

— Пилот не останавливался. Снял номер, заказал три ночи, ушел, но не вернулся. Министерство обороны потребует свои деньги назад?

— Да черт их знает, им вроде до фонаря. В смысле нет, не потребует. Куда собирался пилот? Оставил тут что-нибудь? 

Кагами знает, что если они что-то и оставляют после себя — то ничего не значащий хлам. Но, возможно, из этого мусора получится найти ниточку. Будто Куроко, как в фильме, оставит ему спички с названием бара, в подполье которого его заперли. 

— Нет. Он даже не зашел в номер. 

Кагами кивает и поднимается в свою комнату, решив пораскинуть мозгами. Тупик. По чести, надо звонить Акаши и исподтишка спрашивать, что вот если чисто гипотетически у него пропал бы пилот, как бы он сам его искал, потому что логическая работа детектива для Кагами слишком сложна. 

В дверь стучат еще до того, как он успевает скинуть с себя сумку. Так часто бывает. Обычно предлагают девочек на ночь: наркотики им боялись продавать, больше опасаясь за свою шкуру, потому что гражданские не знали, как скоро очередной налет и успеет ли пилот к тому времени опомниться. Бандиты знают в лицо почти всех пилотов и сторонятся их. Поэтому Кагами, привыкший к своей неприкосновенности, открывает дверь спокойно, нараспашку. И совсем неожиданно для себя получает удар по голове. 

***

Куроко был самым старшим среди пилотов, потому не самым совершенным. Он был вроде как не от мира сего: причина, как втайне полагал Кагами, крылась в том, что с ним переборщили экспериментаторы. К тому же Куроко слишком серьезно воспринял свою роль покровителя Кагами и, хотя старался не лезть в его жизненное пространство, обнаруживался в столовой за столом Кагами, ожидал с бинтами и мазью окончания тренировочных боев, иногда приносил бумаги. Кагами не пытался отделаться от него. Остальные пилоты были настроены к нему довольно прохладно, дружеских чувств не проявляли, и он не то чтобы привязался к Куроко, просто с ним было не так невыносимо.

В первый месяц жизни в лагере Кагами умудрился подраться с Аомине. Все по правилам: белые боевые кимоно, мягкие маты, но Аомине со злости или по безразличию приложил его об пол так, что у Кагами звенело в ушах и не получалось подняться. Он как-то и не удивился, когда рядом оказался Куроко с холодным мокрым полотенцем в руках. Закрыл ему лоб и молча, как послушная жена с перепившим мужем, сел рядом в ожидании чего-то. 

Переодевшийся Аомине заглянул в раздевалку, оценил эту картину и, покачав головой, спросил:

— Охота тебе с ним возиться? 

Куроко не ответил, да Кагами и не удивился. Он уже успел привыкнуть к странному даже для их команды пареньку. Это оказалось внезапно, просто труднее было притерпеться с самой базой, куда его привезли, даже не объяснив толком, что происходит. 

— Они привыкнут к тебе, Кагами-кун. И тогда ты поймешь, что все они неплохие. 

— Мне все равно, — соврал Кагами, не отнимая полотенца от глаз. Ему было стыдно, но не хотелось оставаться с этим стыдом одному, и Куроко все сидел и сидел в ожидании чего-то. Возможно, полотенца, которое отчего-то могло быть для него очень важным. Мир в голове Кагами кружился, и в некотором роде он был благодарен Куроко за то, что тот рядом. Куроко и его прохладное полотенце не кружились, удерживая Кагами в этом мире, будто якорь. 

***

В себя он приходит в настолько знакомом месте, что поначалу думает, что и засыпал тоже здесь, но при попытке подняться обнаруживает, что руки у него скованы наручниками.  
Это место — военная база, и Кагами даже почти верит, что так не вовремя, заранее начался передел пилотов. Но через полчаса после пробуждения в комнату заглядывает американец в военной форме и, оставив за спиной у двери рядового, садится верхом на стул напротив Кагами. 

— На мне жучок, — предупреждает Кагами спокойно. — Датчики показателей жизни и прочее… 

— Мы в курсе, — кивает американец. Он блондин; по шее, переходя на лицо, вьется татуировка. 

— Слушайте. Через… несколько дней на ваш континент будет нападение. Скорее всего, с заражением. Вы вымрете. Это не стоит того, ради чего вы меня забрали. 

Кагами бы решил, что они могут хотеть просто денег, но военная база убеждает его в том, что проблема не так проста, как кажется. 

— Да, у нас тоже есть эти данные. Можешь стартовать с нашей базы, да и к тому моменту мы тебя выпустим. 

— Тогда чего вы хотите? — не понимает Кагами. — У меня сейчас задание. Тоже очень важное. Я не могу…

— Какое совпадение. И у нас такое же задание, — издевательски тянет американец и, ухмыльнувшись, подпирает щеку. — Так что мы избавим тебя от части нагрузки. Знаешь, у нас был очень сложный выбор. Как сделать тебе ужасно больно и при этом не травмировать? 

— Зачем делать мне больно? — сжав зубы, зло спрашивает Кагами, дергает руки в наручниках. Не сказать, что он не был собран до этого, но теперь он точно знает, что не зря готовился к худшему. 

— Ты не дослушал. Потом меня осенило. Электричество. Если я несколько дней напролет буду тебя пытать, а перед налетом дам передохнуть — ты будешь в полном порядке. Это лучше, чем ломать тебе что-то или бить. Вот, теперь спрашивай. 

Но Кагами молчит. Это военная база, и у него наручники на руках. Он может вырубить этого самодовольного выродка, может разобраться с охраной, и то чисто теоретически. Но отсюда он не уйдет, а раз руководство в курсе того, что его собрались пытать, то оно просто вернет его в эту камеру. А ублюдок с татуировкой будет более злым. Единственной надеждой Кагами оставалось прямое руководство и Акаши. 

— Мне нужен звонок. Иначе я объявлю вас предателями человечества, — выдыхает Кагами и откидывается назад. Если вывихнуть палец, то они услышат, а расстояние слишком большое, чтобы успеть атаковать. Нужно сделать вид, что смирился. 

— Зачем? Ваше руководство уже в курсе и одобрило. 

— Оно не могло этого одобрить, — без тени сомнения отвечает Кагами. И тогда солдат напротив разворачивает перед ним в воздухе экран с неким документом на английском языке. Приказ принимать любые необходимые меры для поиска и поимки пилота КурокоТецуи, даже если придется задействовать в этом других пилотов. Что-то еще записано там, но также быстро документ сворачивается.

— При чем тут Куроко? Он пропал. Не вы его, кстати, похитили? 

— Я склонен думать, что Куроко Тецую никто не похищал. Более того, что Куроко Тецуя нашел способ связаться с врагом. 

Кагами даже не сразу понимает. Он еще помнит Землю, разделенную странами, воевавшими между собой. Он еще слышал рассуждения о том, как возобновятся войны, стоит закончиться нынешней, за выживание. И он перебирает в голове страны, которым противостояла или может противостоять Америка. И, сам себе не веря, понимает:

— С инопланетянами? 

Даже для пилотов инопланетные захватчики были просто техникой. Никогда не удавалось увидеть ни одного живого пришельца, просто кто-то отправлял эти корабли, кто-то планомерно пытался уничтожить землю. Кагами, конечно, понимал, что кто-то разумный стоит за этим, но не представлял себе такого контакта. 

— В точку, — картинно аплодирует американец. — Кстати, если будет желание потом подать жалобу, я старший у Бармаглота. Особый отряд, все такое. Нэш Голд, можешь запомнить, Кагами. Говорят, ток при пытках может вызвать сердечный приступ, но ты ведь у нас крепкий парень. 

— Я не знаю, где Куроко. Я и сам его ищу. 

— Ты тупой? Я ж говорю, не надо никого искать. Как только твой друг узнает, что тебе больно, а он узнает, он сам прибежит сдаваться. 

— Наша команда думает, что Куроко был похищен или контужен! — Кагами и сам не знает, почему раздражается. Он самому себе верил меньше, чем Куроко. 

— Такой вариант тоже есть. Заодно и проверим. 

Когда в комнатку ввозят прибор, похожий на те, что стоят в кабинете кардиологов, Кагами думает, что ведь этому гаду придется подойти, чтобы подключить к нему все эти проводки. Он уже морально готов к боли, но при этом не желает сдаваться так просто. Знает, что бежать некуда, и в то же время не может протянуть руки, сказав: «Да, конечно, давайте сразу начнем со ста, чтобы побыстрее закончить». Он и не скрывает своей враждебности, не сводя глаз с солдата, что берется за металлические прищепки, похожие на кандалы, и идет к нему. 

И прежде, чем тот доходит, стена и потолок рядом с Кагами обрушиваются. Он, рефлекторно отшатнувшийся, поворачивается и видит массивную руку дроида — машины, которую могут пилотировать только шестеро на всей планете. Это настолько невероятно, что Кагами готов поверить в то, что спасать его прилетел с другого континента кто угодно из Поколения Чудес, даже этот эгоистичный говнюк Аомине. Но дроид механическим, спокойно-вежливым голосом Куроко произносит:

— Простите, но Кагами-кун мой старый друг. Я не позволю сделать ему больно.  
Нэш, который сидит на стуле в нескольких десятках сантиметров от провалившегося под этой громадиной пола, не спешит вскакивать и паниковать. 

— Конечно. Нам незачем делать больно Кагами Тайге, раз ты вернулся. А теперь выходи из машины, а я отпущу его обратно в отель и даже пришлю ему пару шалав в качестве извинений. 

«Куроко не похищали, — осознает Кагами, и сам же в это не верит. Ему кажется, что Куроко вырвался от террористов, что он выйдет из машины и скажет, что вернулся и снова пилотов шестеро. Но вместо этого левая массивная рука дроида загребает Кагами в кулак, по возможности стараясь ему не навредить, и все же больно прижав бедро стальными пальцами. Нэш пожимает плечами, достает из одного из многочисленных карманов брюк что-то, похожее на брелок, и нажимает кнопку. 

Кагами и рад был бы узнать, что случилось дальше, но в следующую секунду он слышит звон, и вместе с тем голову его прошибает такой болью, будто его подстрелили. Боль эта нестерпима настолько, что окружающий мир выключается, как сгоревший телевизор. 

*** 

Кагами казалось, что остальные из Поколения Чудес недолюбливали его еще и потому, что Куроко проводил с ним больше времени, чем с кем-то из них, и к тому же показывал: если они не начнут признавать Кагами, то и про Куроко могут забыть. Не то чтобы он нуждался в расположении остальных пилотов, но кроме них на базе были только ученые, они смотрели свысока и относились к ним скорее как к подопытным крысам, к тому же были виновны в том, что Кагами фактически похитили для участия в этом эксперименте. 

Куроко чистил зубы в одно время с Кагами, обедал за его столиком, даже если его настойчиво отзывал Аомине. Сидел с ним на занятиях за соседними партами. Но в боевых учениях от Куроко было мало толку: у него была своя тактика. Он умудрялся обманывать радары, прятаться, атаковать из слепой зоны. С Аомине и Кисе можно было сражаться, с Куроко — нереально. При этом в тренировочном зале с ним было просто: он проигрывал раз за разом, упорно вставал, просил объяснить прием и снова от него же падал. Чаще он брал упрямством и терпением, чем талантом и силой. 

Кагами не мог не проникнуться к нему уважением. И как-то незаметно получилось, что за столом Кагами во время обеда оказался сначала раздражающе-болтливый Кисе, затем мрачный Аомине, невыносимый Мидорима, а потом столик Кагами был объявлен столиком Поколения Чудес – с легкой руки Акаши, присоединившегося к ним с Мурасакибарой в одно время, и Куроко не позволил Кагами уйти после такого явного вторжения. Не то чтобы к Кагами перестали относиться как к чужаку, просто начали наконец общаться с ним. 

Связь Аомине и Кисе стала для Кагами неприятным сюрпризом, хотя те и пытались скрываться. Но когда вместе собрано семь человек, каждый день сталкивающихся в столовой, туалете, в коридорах к спальням и ночующих в соседних комнатах, сложно что-то утаить. 

— Это потому, что мы тут изолированы, — пожаловался Кагами, сидя в общей ванной. Куроко в это время намыливал голову и вполне мог сделать вид, что не услышал, но он обернулся, посмотрел вопросительно. — Ну. Я и сам забыл, когда в последнее время женщин видел. Знаешь, я думал, спешить некуда. Нужно предупреждать о таких вещах, как: «Завтра едем на изолированный курорт. Общая баня, тренировочные залы, общий сортир и никаких женщин». 

— И что бы ты сделал тогда? — Куроко вернулся к намыливанию головы. Шампунь мягкими облаками стекал по шее и спине. Кагами почему-то знал, что волосы у Куроко непривычно мягкие, хотя не помнил, когда мог их касаться. 

— Ничего бы не сделал, — честно сознался Кагами, вздохнув. От этого спокойного голоса он понимает, что ведет себя так, будто пытается доказать, что если Аомине и Кисе геи, то он-то настоящий мужик. Он не хотел перед Куроко казаться циничным. 

— Вот и хорошо, наверное, — согласился Куроко, подставляя лицо струям воды. 

— Но если Аомине и Кисе было так уж сильно нужно, то могли бы попросить руководство! К нам тут относятся, как к спасителям, так что уж девочек бы им нашли или… 

— Я не думаю, что Аомине и Кисе было «так уж сильно нужно». Тут дело в другом, — Куроко провел руками по волосам, снимая излишек воды, и направился к ванной, в которой сидел Кагами. — К тому же… Думаешь, они правда относятся к нам как к спасителям? 

— А как же? Воды достаточно. Температура самая приятная. Душевые и правильный рацион. Ну да, тренировки и прочее и…

— Ты не скучаешь по отцу? 

Кагами почему-то старался не смотреть, как погружается в воду Куроко. Тот прислонился спиной к противоположному бортику. 

— Скучаю, — признал Кагами. — Но ведь мы тут не навсегда. К тому же… Это же отец. Взрослые дети часто живут вдали от своих родителей. Жаль только, что я не могу ему позвонить, хотя бы сказать, что жив. 

Кагами снова чувствовал себя неловко. Тогда он еще считал, что пилотов из Поколения Чудес у родителей забрали еще в детстве. Думал, что, глядя на свое отражение в воде, Куроко размышляет о том, как там его родители, какие они. Живы ли вообще. По сути, лагерь все равно оставался для них комфортной тюрьмой с физическими нагрузками. Попытайся Кагами сбежать — условия его проживания тут сразу сменились бы на карцер. По сути, он, как и все в Поколении Чудес, больше не принадлежал себе: он был собственностью военных. И все же, Кагами гнал эти мысли, потому что вечно их держать на базе не могли, а роль героя воодушевляла его. 

— Куроко, ты куда бы отправился, как только оказался бы снаружи? — спросил Кагами, пытаясь отвлечь его от мыслей о родителях. Куроко оторвался от своего отражения, но, глянув на Кагами, перевел взгляд на потолок. 

— Куда?.. Не знаю. Я видел так много красивых фотографий… Но этих мест больше нет. Наверное, я хотел бы в космос. Посмотреть на нашу планету сверху. Настолько сверху, чтобы увидеть ее, как большой шар в небе. 

— Неплохо, — согласился Кагами. — А я бы съездил к океану. Мне кажется, он никогда не изменится. Даже если человечество все-таки вымрет. 

***

Когда Кагами возвращается в сознание, ему кажется, что он — в морге. Он лежит на клеенчатой поверхности, и из одежды на нем только простынка, которой он и покрыт. 

— … это не честно, — слышит он голос Куроко откуда-то издали, как из другого помещения. Голова по-прежнему раскалывается, в ней гуляет эхо какого-то приснившегося ему сражения. — Ты подвергнул опасности Кагами-куна. 

— Но ведь сработало, — холодно подтверждает голос Акаши. Кагами трет лицо, пытается встать, но падает на пол, опрокинув на себя капельницу. Больше решив не геройствовать, он остается на прохладном полу с капельницей в обнимку. 

— О, Кагами проснулся. Можешь передать ему, что я приношу свои глубочайшие извинения, — снова слышится голос Акаши, на этот раз громче. 

— Не могу. До тех пор, пока они не будут искренними. 

— Как насчет того, что искренне… Искренне рад, что ты вернулся. Кагами лучше дать отдохнуть какое-то время, займись сам атакой в вашу сторону. А я передам Бармаглоту, что ты раскаялся, лишен премии на пару месяцев, и мы будем считать, что все улажено.  
Тишина, даже Кагами на полу притихает, уговаривая себя не отключаться снова. Голая кожа, соприкасаясь с кафелем пола, мерзнет, он закутывается в простынку, но и она не спасает. 

— Я не сказал, что вернусь, — спокойно-холодно отвечает Куроко. — И Кагами-кун теперь у меня. Тебе нечем больше меня шантажировать. 

— Ошибаешься, Тецуя. Кагами — по-прежнему наш верный пес. И когда на Америку нападут, он будет отбивать эту атаку. И он не позволит тебе отойти от дел. Придется либо продолжать упрямиться и выставить себя монстром в глазах Кагами, либо вернуться в наши дружные ряды и продолжать воевать. Тецуя, я пока еще по-хорошему с тобой разговариваю. Ты думаешь, что ты такой незаменимый, да? Что, если я скажу, что нам растет смена? Запас на случай, если кто-то умрет или у кого-то сдадут нервы. На твой случай, Тецуя. 

— Прости, но я нужен Кагами-куну. Давай в другой раз… — поспешно и непривычно грубо продолжает Куроко. 

— Нет, Тецуя. Ты не нужен Кагами. И никому не нужен. Только планете, и никому конкретно на ней. Запомни.

Возможно, Акаши хотел бы добавить еще что-то, но становится тихо, пропадают и помехи радиопередачи. Странно, что они говорили не по телефону. Кагами продолжает лежать на полу, слышит шаги, а потом в дверях появляются ноги Куроко в пыльных армейских ботинках. 

— Ты попытался встать? — не без грусти спрашивает Куроко. — Еще рано. К счастью, ты все еще нужен им как пилот. Они вживили тебе в голову что-то, но это могло вызывать только приступы мигрени. Можем сказать, что я похитил тебя, и тогда у тебя не будет неприятностей. 

Кагами делает попытку поднять капельницу и запустить ею в Куроко, но руку прошибает болью от выдернутой из вены иглы, и он снова растягивается на холодном полу. Куроко наконец подходит, помогает ему забраться обратно на кровать, снова отлучается и возвращается уже с более весомым одеялом, чем стерильная простыня. 

— Где мы? — спрашивает Кагами, прикрыв глаза рукой и ожидая, когда стены перестанут кружиться. 

— В подпольной больнице. У меня тут знакомый доктор, — отзывается Куроко, укутывая его. Кагами перехватывает левой рукой его за рукав армейской куртки, делает усилие и, приподнявшись, бьет куда-то в лицо. Удар получается слабым, Куроко только пошатнулся, и то скорее от неожиданности. 

— Эй-эй, а ну не драться у меня тут. Он же спас тебя, ты мог бы его поблагодарить! — раздается незнакомый голос. Кагами даже в голову не приходило, что тут может быть еще кто-то кроме них, хотя у Куроко явно было недостаточно образования, чтобы его прооперировать. Пришлось открыть глаза: за плечом Куроко, ближе к двери, стоит, вытирая руки полотенцем, здоровый широкоплечий парень, больше похожий на санитара, чем на хирурга. Хотя Кагами и лежит, навскидку доктор кажется выше и шире его. 

— Ты вообще не суйся! — огрызается Кагами, укладываясь обратно. — Он знает, что заслужил. 

— Кагами-кун прав. Это я виноват в том, что его заперли и пытали. 

— Где дроид? — тут же меняет тему Кагами. — Где ты его оставил? Он не твоя собственность и не для твоих целей создан. Он стоит кучу денег, нельзя использовать его против правительства. 

— Я могу вкатить ему снотворного. По крайней мере, ему нормально прокапается, и он не будет пытаться сбежать и избавиться от иглы, — весело предлагает здоровяк, открывая белый прозрачный шкаф с бутыльками. 

— Я сказал, отвали! — рычит Кагами. 

— Да, пожалуйста, — игнорируя его, просит Куроко. — Кагами-куну нужно отдохнуть и собраться с мыслями. 

Когда здоровяк подходит с радушной улыбкой и шприцом, уговаривая Кагами, как маленького, чтобы тот не боялся, он выхватывает шприц из его рук и швыряет дальше, в дальний угол. 

— Я буду сидеть смирно и ждать, пока оно в меня вливается, если Куроко нормально все объяснит. 

Доктор и Куроко переглядываются, второй кивает.

Их оставляют одних, как только Кагами в руку возвращают иглу капельницы, и жидкость снова начинает разливаться теплом по руке. 

С минуту они сидят молча, и Куроко больше заинтересован жидкостью в трубке, что поступает в кровь Кагами, чем предстоящим. 

— А теперь говори, что из этого правда. Я как бы уже вижу, что никто тебя в заложниках не держит. Ты вообще как, не боишься, что следующим они решат пытать Кисе? Аомине? Мидориму? Акаши-то они вряд ли решатся, если еще жить хотят. 

— Они никого больше не будут пытать. Ты же видишь, что все правда, — говорит Куроко, стоящий напротив него. Теперь он отрывает взгляд от трубки, фокусируется на лице Кагами. — Я предатель. Я собираюсь вступить в контакт с врагом, который хочет уничтожить Землю. 

Кагами после этих слов пытается снова его достать, но Куроко, отклонившись, напоминает:

— Ты обещал сидеть смирно. 

— Я не задел капельницы. Куроко, я тебя слишком давно знаю. Ты не можешь быть предателем. Так какая у тебя цель? Ты скажи, может, я помочь смогу. 

— Нет, Кагами-кун. Ты меня совсем не знаешь, — отрицательно качнув головой, отвечает тот и замолкает, задумавшись о чем-то своем. 

— Да хрен бы с этим, не знаю. Не хорошо. Но достаточно, чтобы понять, что ты никому уничтожения не желаешь. 

Куроко снова молчит и несколько мгновений спустя садится на кушетку рядом с Кагами, но со стороны капельницы.

— Понимаешь… Война длится уже довольно давно, и за все это время никто не пытался вступить с ними в переговоры. 

— Всего лишь? — скептически спрашивает Кагами. — Хорошая идея. Но нереальная. Я скажу Акаши, что ты ошибся, и попрошу простить. Он тебя знает уж лучше, чем я, чтобы понять, что ты не хотел зла. 

— Почему же нереальная? — холодно переспрашивает Куроко.

— Потому что от них — только машины и есть. Кто-то бомбардирует нас диверсиями, а на другом конце могут быть… кто угодно. Но сами они дальше своей системы не летали и… — Кагами сбивается и сам. Нереально — значит нереально и никак иначе. 

— Что, если я скажу, что уже связывался с ними? — спасает его от косноязычия Куроко.  
Здоровяк-доктор вбегает на грохот, как раз вовремя, чтобы оттащить Кагами, придавившего Куроко к полу, и на этот раз вкатить ему дозу снотворного в шею. Кагами сползает по нему на пол, еще пытаясь ругаться, но вместо слов только пена слюны пузырится на губах. 

***

— Акаши, Куроко свихнулся, — жалуется в темноте Кагами. — Мне нужна помощь. Они залезли ему в мозг. Не знаю, как, но Куроко не виноват. Он бы не предал…  
Он помнит Куроко по новостному выпуску. Китайцы брали у него интервью сразу после боя, когда Куроко только-только вывалился из дымящейся кабины. Его пытались вместе с дроидом сжечь заживо, но техника спасла, и температура в кабине поднялась только до пятидесяти градусов. Обо всем этом рассказывал сам Куроко, цепляясь левой рукой за поддерживавшего его плечистого солдата. Кагами в это время в Австралии заканчивал завтрак, задержался у телевизора помотреть на товарища. 

Прохладная ладонь ложится на лоб Кагами, и ему мерещится, что это Куроко протягивает руку через расстояние, через тонкий экран. Кагами рукой пытается отогнать призрак, но это не помогает. 

— Куроко, — зовет он телевизор, пугаясь своего же безумия и радуясь, что в квартире он один. — Они тебя сжечь живьем пытались. Запечь, как индейку, в твоей же машине. Куроко, ты не можешь думать, что с ними реально договориться. Ты должен их ненавидеть, как мы все. 

Кагами загипнотизировано смотрит, как Куроко переводит взгляд на него, отпускает подставленное плечо, отталкивается, чтобы приблизиться к разделяющему их стеклу. Кагами видит, как пальцы его касаются экрана с той стороны, проходят сквозь, и сам Кагами уже чувствует запах гари. 

Он открывает глаза, но в этот раз просыпается не в стерильной комнате операционной, а в темной захламленной гостиной, накрытый шерстяным колючим одеялом. И с ужасом ощущает реальность прикосновения холодной ладони ко лбу. 

— Я отрубился? — спрашивает Кагами. — Надолго? Когда следующая атака? 

— Через три дня, — отвечает Куроко без спешки, нехотя убрав руку. 

— Можно еще поваляться, — тянет Кагами, облизнув губы. — Можно воды? Что ты забыл в Австралии? Ты же в Китае был. Вторая атака тоже сюда? 

Пользуясь тем, что до этого он просил воды, Куроко уходит за стаканом и бутылкой минералки, проигнорировав вопрос. Это не тот просторный номер, это маленькая захламленная комнатка, похожая на каморку с ненужными вещами, в которую втиснули диван. У изголовья светит тускло торшер. 

Возвращается Куроко, и Кагами садится, благодарит и принимает запотевший стакан. И, уже начав пить, вспоминает, едва не поперхнувшись. Куроко поддерживает его руку, пока Кагами, сверля его злым взглядом, допивает. 

— Ты можешь пилотировать мой дроид. На нем нет отслеживающего устройства, — предлагает Куроко, забирая стакан. 

— Ты же вроде бы с ними договариваться собрался. 

— Это не отменяет того, что нужно остановить их атаки. Расстояние большое, и они заранее… 

Куроко замолкает, когда Кагами поднимается с дивана и, размяв плечи, чтобы скрыть головокружение и слабость, пытается следующим движением поймать Куроко за ворот, но тот ускользает. 

— Я возвращаюсь на базу, ты — со мной. Если у тебя есть план, то не нужно действовать самостоятельно. Объясни им. Хочешь переговоров, смог с ними связаться — расскажи им. Они умнее, чем я, что-нибудь подскажут. Вечно эта война тоже длиться не может. Все хотят уже наконец мира. 

Куроко молчит, но от нового хватающего движения уклоняется снова, при этом не двинувшись с места. Кагами, разозлившись, пытается броситься на него, но падает мимо, в кипу книг.

— Если вернешься к военным, тебя снова будут пытать, чтобы выманить меня. Ты сам знаешь, что мы дороже любых машин. Если я их предам, то меня проще будет убить. 

— Они тебе в голову залезли. Так и скажем. 

— И тогда уже наши будут промывать мне мозг. Кагами-кун, я очень старался закончить наши тренировки, оставшись при своем мнении. 

— Сколько раз они пытались тебя убить, а ты…

— Не меня, Кагами-кун. Человечество. 

— Есть разница?! — снова срывается Кагами. Он с пола пересаживается на диван.

— Возможно. Смотря что считать человечеством… Ты же знаешь, изначально эксперимент состоял в том, чтобы подчинить чужую технику и направить против создателей, которых вы называете пришельцами. Им нужны были пилоты с инопланетными генами. Ни у кого из Поколения Чудес, кроме тебя, родителей не было. Мы суррогаты, которым прививали, как растениям, чужие гены. Мы и сами частично пришельцы. А больше всего этих генов досталось мне, поэтому только я и смогу связаться с врагом. И, узнав об этом, меня просто убьют, тем более, что есть замена…

— Что ты сказал? — перебивает ошарашенный Кагами. 

— Мне готова замена.

— Нет, другое.

— Меня убьют? — предполагает Куроко. Кагами машет рукой, будто это он не может угадать или подобрать слово. 

— Что-то еще хуже. 

— Гены пришельцев, — догадывается Куроко, уже не спрашивая, и Кагами подтверждает: 

— Да, оно самое. Че, бля? Я с вами в одном лагере три года жил, и ни одна падла мне не сказала? 

— Мы не любим разговаривать на эту тему, — всерьез отвечает Куроко и отступает, когда Кагами вскакивает к нему, но оступается и почти падает, пойманный на полдороги к полу. Что дальше делать, Кагами не знает. Так и остается с Куроко в руках среди этого хлама. 

— У нас нет пупков, — добавляет Куроко, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, но он не спокоен: сердце его трепыхается быстро, неровно. — И матерей нет. И отцов. Мы родились в том центре. Тебе хотелось вернуться во внешний мир, а мы никогда там не были и боялись его. Ближе нас друг у друга никого не было, а потом появился ты, как надежда на то, что снаружи не все такие, как те, кто ставил на нас опыты. А ты был как мы, человечнее этих ученых. Я тогда подумал, что вот человечество, состоящее из таких людей, как Кагами-кун, я бы хотел спасти. И я многое видел с тех пор, многое понял, но я все еще думаю, что… люди достойны того, чтобы жить. 

— Ты че, еще решать будешь? — снова срывается Кагами, отпускает Куроко на диван и, переступая кучи книг, фикус в горшке, пыльного медведя и таз с водой и какими-то тряпками, покидает комнату. И оказывается в такой же захламленной кухне с горой грязной посуды в раковине, двумя мешками мусора у стены и окном, заставленным цветами. Кагами, привыкшего к минимализму и самому необходимому под рукой, эта обстановка только раздражает. В целом состояние у него лучше, чем было после операции, и даже тошноты и головокружения больше нет. И все же, тут можно упереться руками в стол и подумать. 

Когда слышатся приближающиеся шаги из комнаты, Кагами оборачивается с ужасом, будто оттуда выползет не Куроко, а зеленый монстр, скинувший обличие его друга, но в светлой кухне появляется все тот же давно знакомый Куроко. Почему Кагами раньше не замечал, насколько нереален у него цвет глаз, волос? Что все разноцветное Поколение Чудес выглядят как фрики в сравнении с остальными людьми. Он принял это как должное, думал даже, что это — часть эксперимента. 

— Кагами-кун, я не хочу, чтобы ты ненавидел нас теперь. Мы такие же люди. Хотя бы ты относись к нам как к людям. 

— О, проснулся! — в дверях кухни снова тот здоровяк-доктор с бумажным пакетом с продуктами в руках. Как-то появление его, такого позитивного, развевает атмосферу ужаса, точно порыв ветра. — Снова пытаешься бежать? 

— Кагами-кун, это Киеши Теппей. Это его квартира, и он нам с тобой очень помог. 

— Да ладно, подумаешь, — Киеши как ни в чем ни бывало ставит покупку на стол, открывает холодильник и начинает запихивать туда то, что купил, при этом на пол падают помидоры, какая-то зелень в горшочке, потому что в холодильнике такой же беспорядок, как во всей квартире. 

— Но тебе должно быть стыдно, — продолжает Киеши из недр холодильника. — Куроко очень за тебя переживал. А ты как проснешься, так драться. Он же тебя свободы не лишает, просто не хочет, чтобы они снова что-то тебе вшили. 

— На мне жучок, —отзывается Кагами. — Они выследят нас по жучку. 

Он думает сначала о том, что Куроко убьют за то, что он пришелец. А потом — что они там все в курсе, что такое Куроко, и именно они его таким создали. 

— Да не проблема. У тебя был такой же, как у Куроко. Я его удалил, — Киеши выпрямляется, жует тот помидор, что только что выпал, так и не найдя ему места. Кагами, у которого уже голова раскалывается от мыслей, сдается.

— Слушайте, — спокойнее начинает он, все еще опираясь о стол. — У меня желудок в узел уже завязался. Я приготовлю что-нибудь на троих, а вы дадите мне побыть одному. Договорились?

***

Кагами как-то умудряется сделать приличный ужин из того, что нашел в холодильнике, попутно расчистив полки и выбросив оттуда большую часть испорченной уже еды. Готовка успокаивает его. По крайней мере, ему уже не хочется бить Куроко. Есть еще немного времени до вылета, и Кагами вроде как даже выполнил задание — он нашел Куроко. 

Если Акаши смог как-то в этой чертовой дыре до них дозвониться, то и Кагами сможет с ним связаться. Но как оставить координаты, когда он и сам не знает, где он?  
Куроко не беспокоит его во время готовки, в кухню то и дело заглядывает только Киеши, таскает из-под рук ингредиенты и уходит в комнату. Кагами даже не ругается. Готовые блюда он оставляет на кухне, на столе. Когда ужин готов, выходит в комнату позвать остальных и обнаруживает, что Куроко там уже нет — один Киеши, сидя на диване, изучает какие-то пожелтевшие листы. 

— Тааак, — тянет Кагами, швыряя на пол кухонное полотенце. — Где Куроко?

— Вышел. Я забыл купить молока, он вызвался сходить, — с улыбкой отвечает Киеши, еще не понимающий масштаб трагедии.

— Как же, молока!.. Где мои ботинки? Как давно он ушел?

Киеши смотрит на часы, пожимает плечами:

— Где-то с полчаса назад. 

— За полчаса он мог!.. — уже просунув ногу в высокий военный ботинок, Кагами понимает, что тот ему велик.

— Кагами-кун, ты куда-то собираешься? — Куроко стоит в коридоре, у фанерной входной двери, стряхивая с зонта воду. — Тебе нужен дождевик. Там ливень. 

И Кагами останавливается, в одном, к тому же не своем, ботинке, прислонившись спиной к стене. Куроко искренне протягивает ему зонтик, ждет, когда Кагами заберет, и тогда тот понимает: нельзя никуда выходить из этой квартиры, пока Куроко здесь. Исключение только отражение атаки, потому что это важнее, чем уговорить Куроко вернуться. Но у них еще будет несколько дней на разговор. Акаши поймет, оставит их в покое, потому что раз они вместе — значит, Кагами близок к успешному завершению миссии. 

— Я думал, что ты сбежал, — честно признается Кагами, когда Куроко начинает волноваться и поглядывать то на него, то на свою протянутую руку с зонтом. — Раз ты тут, мне никуда не нужно. 

— Останешься со мной? — спрашивает Куроко, убирая зонт. 

— Да. Я не могу тебя оставить. 

Куроко только кивает и, отвернувшись, снимает дождевик, стряхивает воду, при этом больше не глядя на застывшего Кагами. Он не похож на пришельца. Даже при всем своем необычном поведении и ярком цвете волос Куроко – самый обычный человек. Немного странный, но человек. 

***

Кагами и Куроко ложатся спать по-солдатски рано, и, чтобы им не мешать, Киеши сидит на кухне со своими пожелтевшими страницами. Дверь в кухню закрыта, чтобы в комнату не проникал свет. Самому Киеши оставили свободным диван. Куроко же постелил им с Кагами на полу, растащив беспорядок по углам. Учитывая образ жизни, к которому они привыкли, матрас на полу — не так плохо. 

— Непривычно, — произносит Кагами. — Мне всегда казалось, что случится конец света, если двое из нас встретятся. Знаешь… как про двойников: если встретил своего двойника, то скоро умрешь. 

— Ты про наши замены, Кагами-кун? — спрашивает лежащий на боку спиной к нему Куроко. 

— Да блин. Нет, конечно… Просто выражение такое есть… 

Но задумывается, в то время как Куроко произносит его мысль вслух:

— Думаешь, тебе тоже есть замена?

— Не знаю. 

— Я думаю, вряд ли. Нас они создали, а тебя нашли. Если только они найдут другого такого же… Но ведь это будешь уже не ты. 

— Ну спасибо, успокоил, — ворчит Кагами, глядя в потолок. — Как ты к этому доктору вообще попал? Что за союз у вас?

— Ничего особенного. Он любопытный, а я позволяю себя изучать. Не выдавай его, пожалуйста. 

— Между прочим, ты секретный правительственный проект! — напоминает Кагами. 

— Ну да. А еще я Куроко Тецуя… Нет, не так. Номер пятнадцатый. Наверное, ты прав. Люди относятся ко мне только как к секретному проекту. 

— Да ладно. Я всегда нормально к тебе относился, — ворчит Кагами. Его начинает раздражать, что Куроко к нему спиной и не поворачивается. 

— Ты один из нас. 

— А этот доктор? 

— И Киеши отнесся ко мне как к человеку… И не только он, ты прав. Если кончится война, сможешь ли ты сбежать от них? Взять с собой Киеши, чтобы он вырезал жучки у остальных? У Кисе и Аомине, им нужно. После прекращения войны они смогут жить спокойно, вместе. Вряд ли им снова захочется за кого-то воевать… Беспокоиться друг за друга. 

— У них это еще продолжается? — недовольно ворчит Кагами. 

— Это навсегда, Кагами-кун. 

— Почему я должен брать доктора и куда-то везти? Как же ты?

Куроко молчит, дышит тихо, почти незаметно. 

— Блин, не притворяйся, что заснул. Это потому, что тебя убьют? Мы же не отдадим тебя.

Он все еще молчит, не поворачиваясь, и Кагами уже хочет сказать что-то еще, но дверь в кухню распахивается. Киеши, зевая и даже в темноте обходя свой хлам так, что ни на что не натыкается, проходит к дивану, падает на него и, повернувшись на бок, наворачивает на себя одеяло. Приходится отложить разговор. 

***

Куроко просыпается последним, когда завтрак уже готов и разложен по тарелкам. Он приползает на запах кофе, садится за стол. Киеши, наспех закончив с завтраком, оставляет им одни ключи на двоих и, теряя свои бумаги в процессе запихивания их в рюкзак, убегает «на работу». Куроко, кажется, не замечает этого, продолжая жевать яичницу так, будто она резиновая. 

— Мир не останавливается, — произносит Кагами, глядя на закрытую дверь в конце коридора. — Люди ходят на работу. Рождаются новые люди. Влюбляются и женятся, а завтра я или ты можем пропустить атаку, и тогда их миру наступит конец. И даже перед концом мир не останавливается. 

Куроко кивает, будто слышал, делает несколько глотков кофе и, немного подумав, прибавляет в свою чашку молоко и сахар. После второго глотка просыпается, обнаружив себя сидящим вместе с Кагами на захламленной кухне.

В этой квартире нет окон, не слышно звуков снаружи, и складывается ощущение, будто они глубоко в бункере. И воздух тут такой же — затхлый. 

— Может, нам стоит сходить прогуляться после завтрака? — предлагает Кагами. Ему начинает казаться, что они в подводной лодке, которая застряла на дне моря. 

— Не самая хорошая идея. Там ливень такой, что по улицам можно передвигаться только на лодках. 

— А наш доктор? 

— Он и не пойдет на улицу. Его операционная дальше по коридору. 

— Мы тоже можем прогуляться по коридору… Это ведь какой-то бункер? 

Он наблюдает за тем, чтобы Куроко не сбежал, но в то же время и сам не знает, где находится. Конечно, если Кагами завязать глаза и выбросить куда-нибудь в этом мегаполисе, он найдет, как выбраться, но при этом потеряет Куроко. Кагами подозревает, что Куроко потеряется сам по себе, стоит только приблизиться к выходу и к тому, чтобы связаться с командованием или Акаши. А это значит, что времени на разговоры у него немного: только два дня до атаки. Потом ему придется уйти, а Куроко — его отпустить.

— У меня клаустрофобия начнется, пока мы тут сидим, — жалуется Кагами, потирая виски. Куроко продолжает спокойно пить кофе. Он читает обычную газету вместо планшета, никакой техники тут нет. Для них это не страшно, потому что все атаки известны заранее. 

— Почему бы нам не поговорить, раз мы одни? — предлагает Куроко, будто концентрации кофе в его организме наконец достаточно для того, чтобы начать мыслить распространенными предложениями. 

— Мне казалось, ты не хочешь. 

— Просто если ты снова попытаешься меня убить, я не смогу отбиться, — говорит Куроко листу, и Кагами, разозленный этим, отбирает газету. 

— Ты должен вернуться. Я плохо уговариваю, но ты сам понимаешь, что должен. И тогда все закончится. Мне не будет грозить опасность новых пыток, придуманных американцами, чтобы выманить тебя. Мир не так велик, как ты думаешь, Куроко. Ты никуда не денешься. 

— Кагами-кун, чего бы ты действительно хотел? Чем занимался бы в жизни?

— Не начинай! — повышает голос Кагами, но, опомнившись, продолжает уже спокойнее: 

— Я, может, хотел за тиграми в зоопарке ухаживать. Только где эти зоопарки? В одних книжках остались. Ты в таком и не был никогда, потому что тебя из нашего сраного загона только в шестнадцать выпустили. И тут же пунктирами на карту нанесли, что и где ты должен делать. А знаешь, почему зоопарков нет? Потому что они тебя в этот загон запустили? Нет! Потому что на нас напали. Не до зоопарков стало, знаешь ли. Так вот, я мечтаю дотянуться до всей этой мрази и шеи им там свернуть, чтобы неповадно было. Чтобы больше ни одной их сраной тарелки или робота на моей планете. И вот тогда — да, снова будут зоопарки. 

— Тебе не позволят быть работником зоопарка, — невозмутимо опровергает Куроко, глядя ему в глаза. 

— Да по барабану. Я это так сказал, мне один фиг, на дроидах летать или дерьмо за тиграми выгребать. Живу не зря и чувствую это. 

— Разве? Ведь атаки не прекращаются. Они будут и после нашей смерти, и все, что мы можем — защищаться. 

— Ну а фигли тогда? Лечь и умереть? Куроко, с нацистами в переговоры не вступали. Их убивали, а потом судили их лидеров. 

— Кагами-кун. Нацисты, как и националисты, были людьми с присущими людям эмоциями. Алчностью и ненавистью. Сейчас враг — не человек. Выглядит по-другому и эмоции у него другие. И люди… К людям они испытывают что-то среднее между страхом и брезгливостью. Я не могу это описать, у вас этого чувства нет.

— Типа, они сами нас боятся? — удивленно переспрашивает Кагами.

— Можно и так сказать.

— Пусть хоть обосрутся! Однажды мы их достанем и…

— Не достанем, Кагами-кун. У человечества нет и не будет таких технологий, чтобы их достать. Мы всю свою жизнь проведем на разных континентах, сражаясь за человечество. И будем пропускать атаки. И люди будут умирать. А потом нас сменят новые пилоты, так же выращенные в пробирке и лишенные родителей и зоопарков. Если для нас не изобретут бессмертие… а я не хочу вечно жить так… 

— Какая вожжа тебе под хвост попала?

— Это… довольно долго объяснять.

— У нас есть два дня, — кивает Кагами, для комичности глянув на часы. 

— И сложно.

— А, ну да. Знаешь, если мне плохо давались языки, которым вас обучали с рождения, то это еще не значит, что я тупой. Ты со мной не пойдешь, а я должен ответить Акаши что-то, кроме: «Он не захотел». 

— Кагами-кун, у тебя ведь есть друзья?

Первым на ум приходит Тацуя, с которым Кагами знаком еще с детства и пересекался уже после лагеря. Иногда Тацуя еще писал ему, но редко, и это были какие-то важные для него новости, а не прежняя болтовня ни о чем. 

— Есть, — кивает Кагами. — Только времени на них не так много. 

— У меня был друг. Из Китая. Он сопровождал меня на задание и отнесся как-то… более душевно, что ли. Я чувствовал себя героем в его обществе. Дружба похожа на любовь, Кагами-кун. 

— Он погиб?

— Да. Во время той атаки, когда впервые использовали бактериологическое оружие. Когда Кисе-кун его отражал, и мы не знали, что сбивать их надо еще до земной атмосферы. 

Кагами молчит, пытаясь представить себе Тацую, погибающего в одной из атак. Что-то все равно не так. 

— Я не понимаю, — срывается Кагами. — Они друга твоего убили, но ты хочешь переговоров?!

— Я готов отрешиться от ненависти ради того, чтобы этого не произошло вновь.  
Здесь, в этом темном бункере-квартире без окон и с тусклой лампой над столом, на лице Куроко отчетливо выделяются кости черепа. Он уже мертвец, как если бы Кагами сейчас разрядил в него пистолет. Потому что Куроко может с ними связаться, а людям это не нужно. Все равно, что шпион в их лагере.

— Тебя убьют, — констатирует Кагами, прежде чем успевает подумать. Куроко возвращается к чашке остывшего кофе и газете. 

В дверь стучат, когда Куроко моет посуду. Кагами в это время рассматривает содержимое холодильника, думая о том, что можно приготовить на обед и как вразумить пилота. Кагами, после прошлого такого стука получивший по голове, настораживается, Куроко вытирает руки, стараясь вести себя тише. Из цветочного горшка он извлекает пистолет, подкрадывается к двери и, прижавшись к стене спиной, зовет:

— Киеши-сан, это вы? 

— Да, я вернулся, — раздается из-за двери, и тогда даже Кагами хватается за кухонный нож. Голос хоть и пытается звучать похоже, но это не Киеши. Куроко тратит несколько лишних секунд, пока за дверью понимают, что обман раскрыт. Вся она — фанерная, обитая искусственной кожей, местами облупившейся. Здесь нет ни других выходов, ни окон, и когда от сильного удара фанера трескается, как яичная скорлупа, Кагами перехватывает кухонный нож по-военному, лезвием к себе, и решительно направляется по коридору, чтобы встретить гостей. Но Куроко ловит его руку, тянет в другую сторону, в зал, который от входной двери и коридора отделяется кухней. 

— Сюда, — успевает шепнуть он, ногой отпихивая с пола кучу журналов и раскрыв люк в полу. Конечно, тут должна быть система эвакуации, понимает Кагами, но времени сбежать у них нет — слышится грохот из коридора, затем топот нескольких людей. Пока Кагами прислушивается, Куроко сталкивает его в проем, практически спускает с лестницы, прыгает следом, зацепив крышку, и, приземлившись на верхнюю ступеньку, запирает этот выход со своей стороны. 

Когда в люке появляется несколько пулевых отверстий, Куроко скатывается вниз, снова подталкивает Кагами бежать. 

— Добился?! — орет Кагами, оборачиваясь. В узком пыльном коридоре тесно и одному, бежать рядом вовсе невозможно. — Они открыли огонь на поражение! У них наверняка приказ на твою ликвидацию. 

На железный люк уходит чуть больше времени, но все же там, за их спинами, уже слышатся военные отрывочные команды. 

Кагами знает, что его не убьют. Остановиться и договориться с военными — единственный способ, наконец, связаться с Акаши. Но Кагами не может позволить этим людям убить Куроко сейчас. Это их, пилотов, дело. Не всего этого гребаного мира, который и он, и Куроко спасают каждую неделю, и не военных, которые так же боятся пришельцев, как те их. Куда Кагами должен привести Куроко, так это к Акаши и остальным пилотам, и пусть Куроко объяснит им, что хочет мира. Если пилоты его простят — Кагами это примет. А если решат, что Куроко надо убить, пока не поздно… Кагами не сможет с этим смириться. 

Из узкого коридора они вырываются вдруг в место, которое Кагами принимает сначала за канализацию или берег реки, но невыносимо высоко над ними видно затянутое тучами небо, а по краям улицы — закрытые наглухо киоски, светлые витрины магазинов и слепые монолитные многоэтажки без окон, упирающиеся в небо. Воды, бурым потоком уходящей вниз по улице, почти по колено. 

— Ныряем, — командует Куроко, и сам бросается в эту реку с головой, исчезает в её водах. Кагами посылает к черту здравый смысл, решив, что удивляться себе будет позже. Так же уходит под воду, цепляется руками за асфальт и, оттолкнувшись, следует вперед. Глаза не открыть, да и вряд ли бы в этой мути он увидел что-то на расстоянии дальше собственных рук. 

Течение не слишком сильное, наводнение еще не стало бедствием, и план выигрывает им лишь немного времени, необходимого преследователям, чтобы осмотреться. Кагами плывет, не показываясь на поверхности, насколько хватает кислорода. За Куроко он не волнуется, и только подняв голову над водой, понимает, что у того при всей первоначальной боевой подготовке объем легких меньше и всплыть он должен был раньше. Волчком завертевшись на месте, Кагами все равно нигде не видит Куроко. Тот потерялся. 

***

У Акаши запланирована битва на шесть вечера, поэтому лично присутствовать в Южной Америке он не может. Даже используя дроида, он не успеет вернуться к нужному времени. Но отвечать на звонки он еще может, не боясь опоздать. Первое, что появляется на включившемся экране, — Куроко со скованными за спиной руками, разбитым носом и ссадиной на скуле. Акаши невозмутим, не выдает ни своей досады, ни неприязни. 

— У меня задание на ликвидацию, — слышится голос за границей экрана. — Но тут снова вмешались ваши. Ценный образец и все такое. 

— Это же не машина, — соглашается Акаши. — Чтобы вырастить пилота, нужно минимум семнадцать лет. С самого эмбриона. 

— Да? Надеюсь, брак в новой партии уже устранили. 

— Но руководство не верит в его бракованность? — понимает Акаши. 

— Вроде того. Говорят, у вас там своя каста. Неприкасаемых. Что вы можете его починить. 

— На вашем континенте должен быть один из пилотов. Дайте ему поговорить с Тецуей, потом пусть доложит мне. 

— Проблема в том, что они бежали от нас вместе, — не без издевки прибавляет голос. — Вот и подумал, что вы могли что-то знать об этом. Я подал рапорт, рассматривается вопрос о ликвидации и второго пилота, если они окажутся в сговоре. 

— Я отправил Кагами на поиски, он мог не разобраться и принять вас за врагов. 

— Мог. Но отслеживающий чип у него тоже вырезан. Его мы не смогли отловить, у меня приказ, если он в течение суток не выйдет на связь — открывать огонь на поражение. 

***

При виде выбитой двери в свою квартиру Киеши только присвистнул. Брать у него нечего, потому, особо не расстраиваясь, он прикрывает за собой обломки, проходит в кухню. И застывает в дверях, увидев сидящего за столом Кагами. Все так же бодро, но все же нервно, спрашивает:

— Где Куроко? 

— Скорее всего у военных… или сбежал, — задумчиво отвечает Кагами. — Они остановили преследование, свернулись и уехали, так что, думаю, они забрали, что хотели… У меня при себе были вещи. Жетон, средства связи, оружие. Как видишь, для Куроко я теперь не опасен, это все можно вернуть. Еще я хотел бы забрать вещи Куроко. Среди них ведь есть ключ от дроида? Мне вылетать через два дня, он говорил, что я могу пилотировать его машину.

— Хочешь повторить его подвиг? — Киеши открывает холодильник, сгружает туда все, не глядя. — Как думаешь, сработает это с военными второй раз?

— У них нет оружия против дроидов, — не слишком уверенно произносит Кагами. Перед ним снова раскидывается перспектива войны стран между собой. Когда атаки закончатся, пилоты Поколения Чудес окажутся детьми в той игре, где нужно занять стульчик, пока играет музыка. 

— Я говорил Куроко и повторю тебе — свяжись с руководством. Вы над войной и над странами. Запросите выдать его вам. Скажите, что для экспериментов. Выявить, что с ним не так. Кроме ваших еще никто не знает, что он может. 

Кагами, глядя в пустоту мимо него, протягивает руку ладонью вверх: 

— Тут мы вернулись к тому, что мне нужен мой коммуникатор. 

***

Звонка Кагами Акаши ждет, и не потому что у того сутки, чтобы дать о себе знать. Просто как хороший лидер Акаши знает, что тот позвонит. 

Его база — подводная, железная обшивка трещит от давления, будто вот-вот развалится. К тому же тут не так много места, как в наземных укрытиях. Акаши как раз переодевается к вылету, когда звонит Кагами. 

— Сколько до атаки? — начинает Кагами. Акаши застегивает липучку на руке, прикидывает: 

— У тебя есть четверть часа. Потом я отправлю запрос, чтобы ты забрал Куроко у американцев. У него довольно неустойчивое положение. Я убедил их командование пока не убивать его, но они понимают, что пилотом он в ближайшее время не будет. 

Это означает, что Куроко вполне могут покалечить. 

— Хорошо. Какие распоряжения по поводу Куроко, кроме как забрать у американцев?

— Если прикажу расстрелять — исполнишь? — спрашивает Акаши. Видео нет, но он читает реакцию по заминке, по неуверенному голосу Кагами: 

— Исполню, но лучше тогда пусть амерканцы…

— Как был дураком, так и остался, Кагами, — вздыхает Акаши, застегивая ремень. — Как думаешь, почему на поиски Куроко отправили именно тебя?

— Потому что я был ему ближе всех из пилотов, — нехотя отвечает Кагами. 

— Беру свои слова назад. Не таким уж и дураком. А насколько ближе?

Снова заминка. Акаши нервно сверяется с часами. Любой другой пилот может позволить себе опоздать на вылет, но Акаши предпочитал занять позицию заранее. 

— Это имеет значение? — с той же неприязнью спрашивает Кагами.

— Ты не знаешь, как вернуть его. Попробуй надавить на это. Если ты еще не догадался или не хочешь верить — Куроко любит тебя, это записано как его слабость в личном деле. Именно поэтому американцы пытали тебя, чтобы выманить его. 

— Это было давно, — спорит Кагами.

— Когда? Пять лет назад? Это не такой уж и большой срок, Кагами. Рета и Дайки хотя бы созванивались, а ты ему даже письма не оставил за все время. Конечно, он сорвался строить мир во всем мире, раз ты его продинамил. 

— Я не давал ему повода или надежды, — возражает Кагами, гневно пыхтя, и, хотя у них еще остается время, Акаши заканчивает разговор:

— Выдвигайся на американскую базу. Я улажу формальности. Убеди Куроко, что ему лучше будет оставаться простым пилотом, а не самозваным послом. Потому что если он останется на земле — у него будет возможность связаться с тобой. А если уйдет к ним, то может забыть о тебе. 

— Капитан, это вторжение в личную жизнь. 

— К черту иди, у нас проблема мирового масштаба. С Куроко я потом рассчитаюсь, сначала уговори его выбросить из головы всю ерунду. Займи его. 

***

Когда связь обрывается, Кагами с досады швыряет коммуникатор в стену, оставив вмятину в отсыревшем бетоне. Киеши делает вид, что не заметил, оборачивается спросить: 

— Он еще жив хотя бы? 

— Куроко — очень дорогой проект. Они пока не знают, насколько он опасен. Поэтому его еще можно вытащить. 

— О. Это ж хорошо, — улыбается Киеши, снова поворачивается к трещине в стене, но ни о чем не спрашивает. 

— Ага, — соглашается Кагами, одеваясь. 

— Там был дождевик и сапоги. Тебе вроде должно быть впору… эх, эту бы всю воду да в пустыню. Ваши этим еще не занимались? 

— Наши только воюют, — ворчит Кагами. — К тому же… зачем орошать пустыни, если первая же атака снова оставит от них выжженные земли? Нам нужна необитаемая зона, чтобы сгонять противника туда. Дроидам нужно много места. 

***

Когда он понял, что Куроко любит его? Да, пожалуй, еще в том лагере. Кагами не был особо наблюдательным, доходило до него долго. Его мозг в ту пору превратился в небольшой ящик, в который Кагами складывал наблюдение за наблюдением: Куроко стесняется смотреть на него голого, Куроко всегда рядом, Куроко пытается отогнать от него Кисе, ревнует. Эти наблюдения дополнялись какими-то незначительными фразами, вроде вопроса, противны ли Кагами отношения Кисе и Аомине, предпочел бы Кагами девушку? 

Кагами не считал чувство Куроко чем-то серьезным, и думал, что как только они разъедутся по разным континентам, Куроко забудет о нем. В конце концов, найдет себе девушку, ведь он в том бункере их только на картинках и видел.  
Но в душе Кагами льстила такая преданная влюбленность. 

***

Военная база среди пустыни выглядит так, будто находится где-то на Марсе, и представляет собой черный купол, огороженный высоким забором. Кагами подвозит сюда один из бронированных шаттлов, а на первом пропускном пункте его встречает Нэш с самой мерзкой улыбкой. 

— Ваше руководство сообщило, что ты не помогал сбежать пилоту. Что ты все это время был заперт и освобожден только два часа назад войсками Мексики.  
Кагами не знает, насколько эта информация повторяет легенду, Акаши ни о чем таком не говорил, потому головы не теряет, переводит тему: 

— Отлично сработали, парни. Оказались эффективнее Поколения Чудес. 

— Да уж, всегда считал, что это Поколение — лишь обезьяны с правом на более мощное оружие. Я думаю, ты не в обиде на наши методы? 

Акаши гордился бы выдержкой Кагами, который в это время думает, что за драку на военной базе ему ничего не сделают. Запрут на два дня до вылета? Подумаешь. А этот Нэш даже ответить не сможет, потому что нельзя травмировать того, кому скоро спасать его задницу со всем этим районом. Но Кагами хотелось бы с ним честной драки один на один, без поблажек.

— В каком состоянии пилот? Сможет сам идти? 

— Разве вы не останетесь на нашей базе? В конце концов, можно организовать отсюда. 

— Нет уж, — терпению Кагами приходит конец. — Тут я ни секунды лишней не останусь. Иначе нас придется разнимать.

— Я бы сказал скорее, что придется снова растить пилота.

— Сука. Ты ж сдохнешь, если меня не будет, — сквозь зубы цедит Кагами. 

— Я? Нет, у нас же большой бункер среди пустыни. А вот проститутки в том городе, — Нэш кивает в ту сторону, откуда пришел Кагами, — сдохнут. И пока не завезут новых, это будет, да, потеря. 

Кагами в этот момент вспоминает, что за убийство этого человека ему ничего не сделают, но его кулак врезается в закрывшуюся перед носом дверь из гофрированного железа. 

***

Куроко ему возвращают живого, только чуть поцарапанного. Но это лишь внешние изменения, потому что сам Куроко бледнее обычного, губы, наоборот, слишком красные от выступающей крови. Скорее всего, отбито что-то из внутренних органов, и даже если жаловаться — это спишут на сопротивление при аресте. Более того, на тыльной стороне шеи Куроко, слева, шов, как от сварки, только по живой коже, а не по металлу. Вшитый обратно отслеживающий чип. И вшивали, скорее всего, без обезболивающего, потому что какой резон им применять анестезию на том, кому хочется сделать как можно больнее? 

Кагами, стиснув зубы, подписывает бумаги, забирает у другого офицера ключи от наручников Куроко. Кроме того, на шее того что-то вроде ошейника — металлический обруч с красным огоньком. Такие обычно вешали на смертников. Хотя Куроко, по сути, и есть смертник. Стоять он не может, и Кагами поднимает его на руки, тащит обратно к шаттлу. 

— Заходите еще! — напутствует Нэш. Рука ноет, но, к счастью, не сломана. На это Кагами тоже жаловаться не станет, его злости хватает только на то, чтобы показать средний палец офицеру. Этот жест его самого пронзает, передергивает от сдерживаемого гнева. 

Он оставляет Куроко на лавке, сам проходит в кабину и садится рядом с водителем. 

— Он такой к ним попал или уже там постарались? — спрашивает лейтенант-мексиканец. Кагами раздраженно отмахивается. — Жаль даже… Ну ладно, решил погулять парень. Подумаешь. Он столько нас прикрывал, что заслужил отпуск. 

Кагами не может сказать ему, что Куроко и не сбегал, просто немного рехнулся.  
К прибытию на новую базу Куроко отключается, и Кагами приходится выносить его снова. Эта точка — подземный бункер. Пока Кагами стоит с Куроко на руках, платформа с ним и шаттлом опускается вниз бесконечно долго, прежде чем остановиться наконец. И уже тут в пространство грузового лифта въезжает небольшой автомобиль. Кагами перекладывает Куроко на заднее сидение, сам устраивается на пассажирском, машина трогается.

— На базе есть дроиды? — по-английски интересуется Кагами. 

— Здесь — нет, — отвечает на испанском водитель. — Последнего недавно разбили. Ваш этот… Пятый номер. Аомине Дайки. 

Испанский давался Кагами хуже некуда, и какое-то время он переваривал информацию, прежде чем прокомментировать:

— Вот же… сучонок. 

И, обернувшись, чтобы убедиться, что Куроко не съехал с сидения, натыкается на его усталый взгляд. Кагами взглядом спрашивает, хочет ли Куроко что-то сказать, но тот лишь снова прикрывает глаза. 

***

Кисе утверждал, что помнил свою маму, и очень этим гордился. Он говорил, что мама очень похожа на него, и лучше бы он родился девочкой, а Аомине поддевал, что наверняка есть рядом такой же лагерь для девчонок, и тогда Кисе растили бы там. Куроко верил Кисе и завидовал. Глядя после отбоя в потолок своей комнаты, он пытался представить, как выглядели бы его родители. Иногда ему казалось, что он видит их во сне, но утром припоминал, что это были актеры из кино. Куроко никого не помнил. 

Им твердили, что они избранные, показывали выжженную атаками с воздуха землю и рассказывали, что они тренируются, чтобы спасти весь этот мир. 

Кажется, Акаши знал правду всегда. Он не фантазировал, как они. Хайзаки держался от них подальше, будто его посадили в одну клетку с идиотами, а Мурасакибаре и вовсе не было дела. Аомине говорил только, что, как только их наконец выпустят из этого бункера, он найдет своих родителей. А потом родителей Кисе, а потом Куроко. А остальные обойдутся. 

На Рождество и дни рождения у них появлялись подарки, и Кисе всегда говорил, что это прислали они, их мамы и папы, и вдыхал едкий запах пластмассы, надеясь, что он сохранил и запах матери. Куроко снова верил ему и, рассматривая баскетбольный мяч, найденный в подарочном пакете с его именем под елкой, думал о том, что маме с папой рассказывают о нем, что он любит и как себя ведет. И они знают его хорошо даже по рассказам, раз угадывают с подарками. 

Их сажали в тренировочные кабины, выбираясь из которых, Куроко не мог сдержать рвотных позывов. Врачи говорили, что надо что-то делать с его вестибулярным аппаратом, но Куроко был уверен, что никаких аппаратов у него не было. Если только какой-то из тех, что хранились в кабинах. 

У них было достаточно свободного времени. Из документальных фильмов они узнавали про мир за пределами этого лагеря, из художественных — о том, что у детей обязательно есть родители. Возможно, уже мертвые, но все же. Аомине как-то так и заявил, что раз его тут бросили и ни разу не навестили — то и не нужны ему никакие мама с папой. А Кисе, у которого комната была соседней с ним, сдал, что ночью Аомине плакал. В конце концов, им тогда было по девять лет. Аомине в детстве был тем еще плаксой. Наверное, тогда все и выплакал. 

Их учили, что люди достойны того, чтобы жить. Что вернуть им планету — священный долг. Но врачи тоже были людьми, и не все из них были хорошими, хотя Куроко и не знал, насколько сложна проверка, которую проходят сами ученые, чтобы быть допущенными в проект. Один из докторов рассказал им, что возможно получить человека искусственно, просто на Земле хватает естественного прироста населения, незачем делать детей еще и специально. 

А потом показал лаборатории. 

— Смотри, — подойдя к одной из колб, теперь уже, конечно, пустой, обратился доктор к кому-то из них. Кисе вцепился в руку Аомине, прячась у него за спиной, Акаши стоял рядом со взрослым, вглядывался в стекло с интересом. Мидорима осматривался больше по сторонам, не решаясь спрашивать, зачем тут вся эта техника. Мурасакибара, предчувствуя то, о чем он знать не хочет, и вовсе не пошел. А Хайзаки пытался открутить какую-то лампочку с панели. 

— В этой колбе у нас кто был… А, номер семь. Рета. Кисе-кун, знакомься, это твоя мама. Не думаю, что вы похожи, — доктор говорил почти ласково, отчего в его виде было что-то маниакальное. 

Кисе ткнулся Аомине в рубашку, дышал рвано. Куроко смотрел так же внимательно, но не на инструменты и колбы, а на них всех, и ловил реакцию. Он не знал, как должен реагировать сам, но внутри что-то оборвалось. Он обнял бы Кисе, если бы тому некуда было приткнуться. 

— Хорошо. А моя где? — спокойно спросил маленький Акаши. Доктор потрепал его по волосам, отошел к другим, рассматривая задумчиво подписи. 

— Вот это. Четвертая. А кстати, в третьей должен был быть твой брат-близнец. Но как-то… Ты оказался более живучим. 

Акаши кивнул, но челюсть его была крепко сжата, и Куроко знал — это признак того, что он сдерживается. 

— Тут у нас… Вот. Ацуши, Шого, Дайки, — доктор показывал на колбы по очереди, вспоминая. — Шинтаро. И… Тецуя. 

Больно стало только тогда. Будто Куроко не был одним из них, будто правда был особенный, а тут вдруг сказали, что нет. Твоя мама тоже вот эта стеклянная ваза, уходящая в потолок. 

— Нам нужны были гибриды, чтобы управлять их техникой. Там волны другие. Человеку не под силу. Конечно, можно было взять суррогатных матерей… А, это когда берется женщина, ей прививается плод, а потом из нее выходит ребенок. Было бы, наверное, не так обидно, да? Но тут вмешался вопрос этики. Как бы созданные в пробирке, к тому же гибриды, еще не совсем люди, значит, над этими младенцами можно экспериментировать. Потому что, — доктор развел руками, — вы лишь пять процентов от того, что тут появилось. 

Вокруг — огромное количество этих пустых колб, на которых так же написаны какие-то символы и номера. Все они — как огромное кладбище, и от детей остались вместо надгробий эти пустые стеклянные футляры. 

Куроко смотрел теперь на весь зал, видел чужую смерть и то, как обернулся к погасшим экранам доктор.

— Кстати, у некоторых тоже должны были быть братья. Сейчас вспомню… 

Куроко, сфокусированный на одной точке, ничего по сути не значившей, боковым зрением уловил, как доктор всхрапнул, подавившись своей же кровью, и упал на пыльный пол. Хайзаки, стоявший рядом с ним, откинул острый стеклянный угол, покрытый кровью до середины, оторвал металлический ограничитель и размахнулся уже им. 

Именно тогда на их глазах впервые кто-то умер, кого-то убили. Но никто не шелохнулся остановить. 

Хайзаки после этого долго жил в изоляторе, а потом и вовсе пропал куда-то, и когда они спрашивали, им отвечали, что этот лагерь для хороших мальчиков, а плохих отправляют в лагерь хуже. Куроко понимал, что просто колба, в которой вырос Хайзаки, стала еще одним надгробием. 

Они должны были стать героями для всего мира, и в то же время не нужны были никакому конкретному человеку. Куроко наблюдал за развитием отношений Кисе и Аомине с завистью. Но его не интересовали такие отношения с остальными в команде, поэтому он ждал выхода в мир, чтобы там найти кого-то, кто заменит родителей, кто будет любить его всегда. 

И, как часто бывает, Куроко, искавший эгоистичной любви для себя, полюбил сам, как только в лагере появился Кагами. Он был глотком воздуха из мира, населенного обычными людьми. Никто не просил его приглядывать за Кагами, но никто и не возражал, чтобы Куроко помог новенькому обвыкнуться. И Куроко полюбил Кагами двояко — и как что-то новое, как символ мира вне лагеря и купола, и как человека, со всеми его недостатками и достоинствами. Куроко спрашивал его о запахах, спрашивал о том, правда ли то, что было в документальных фильмах, даже если Кагами не всегда мог точно ответить. И Кагами рассказывал о поверхности, словно о чем-то обыденном, рассказывал о людях, с которыми был знаком близко. Довольно косноязычно, как умел, но все-таки интересно. И от него слышать о том, что вроде бы знал и так, было намного приятнее, чем от самых красноречивых дикторов. 

Кагами не был рожден из пробирки, для него оказаться в лагере было подобно избранности. Больше всего Куроко боялся, что когда-нибудь эти эксперименты прикончат Кагами. Или что тот не сможет управлять инопланетной техникой и будет списан без возвращения в обычную жизнь, потому что слишком много знает. Куроко не надеялся на совместное будущее после окончания войны. Он не надеялся даже на то, что не потеряется в толпе всех тех людей на поверхности, стершись, став для Кагами только еще одним лицом, которое он будет помнить смутно.

***

Очертания нынешнего, повзрослевшего Кагами с залегшими под глазами тенями, проступают постепенно. Куроко осознает себя лежащим на чем-то мягком, скрипнувшем при его попытке повернуться на бок, в комнате со стенами, выложенными потемневшим кафелем. Кагами жестом останавливает его:

— Лежи. 

— Когда твой вылет? 

— Уже завтра, — сверившись с часами, отвечает Кагами. — Не волнуйся, я в норме.  
И тут же пытается спрятать за спину забинтованную руку. Куроко раздумывает над чем-то, все еще находясь в промежуточном положении — то ли вскочить и куда-то бежать, то ли поспать дальше. 

— Где мы? — без особого интереса спрашивает Куроко, осматриваясь.

— У мексиканцев. Я вернусь на американскую базу, а тебя оставлю здесь, ладно? — мягко продолжает Кагами. Куроко выбирает лечь обратно, опускается на пропахший резиной матрас больничной кушетки. Вместо формы на нем выцветшая пижама, а вот Кагами все такой же пыльный и потасканный. Уже опустившись на подушку, Куроко замечает не то чтобы новые швы на шее Кагами: когда Киеши вырезал жучок, его стежки выглядели иначе. 

— Тебе вшили жучок обратно? — с сожалением замечает Куроко. 

— Как и тебе, — кивает Кагами. 

— Ты возьмешь мой дроид?

— Нет. 

— Тогда это не имеет значения. 

— Тебя никто не прощал, Куроко. Акаши пытается выпросить для тебя помилование. Но в то же время он в любой момент может приказать мне тебя расстрелять. 

— И ты сделаешь? — скептически спрашивает Куроко, плотнее закутываясь в простыню. 

— Об этом я и хотел поговорить… Не совсем об этом, правда. Знаешь, я еще в лагере заметил, что… Ты меня выделял из остальных, но Акаши считает, что ты до сих…

— Не лезьте в это! — срывается Куроко, резко приподнимаясь, как бы снова пытаясь куда-то бежать, но просто замирает так, что его глаза оказываются напротив глаз сидящего на стуле рядом Кагами. — Вас это не касается! 

— Даже… меня? — ошарашенно спрашивает Кагами. 

— Даже тебя, — подтверждает Куроко. 

— Я восхищался тобой. 

— Не ври мне, — взяв себя в руки, шепчет Куроко, снова падая на кровать и с головой закрываясь простыней. 

— Еще с лагеря восхищался. Каждая черточка в тебе, все, что я узнавал, было достойно восхищения. 

— Замолчи, — просит Куроко, закрывая уши, пряча голову под подушку. 

— И я думал, это потому, что ты спаситель человечества. Но мы же все с вами были спасителями… Я все время включал канал той страны, где сражался ты. И боялся услышать, что ты не выжил. 

Кагами не умеет врать, тем более так, чтобы это не было заметно, но Куроко не спешит вылезать из своего кокона. Хотя бы потому, что голос у Кагами такой, будто он сам себе открывает Америку. 

— Это ложь. Я не верю тебе, — сам же и обманывает его Куроко. — Это омерзительно, что ты согласился врать, как только Акаши приказал.  
Кагами срывается, с силой выдергивает Куроко из его кокона, держит так, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза.

— Серьезно? Ты правда думаешь, что я из тех, кто будет признаваться в любви, которой нет, потому что приказал Акаши? Он приказал мне решиться, потому что потом будет уже поздно. И ты мне теперь не веришь?

Куроко отрицательно мотает головой, но вслух произносит другое:

— Верю. 

Слишком хорошо знает Кагами, чтобы не верить. Тот кивает облегченно, чуть ослабляется хватка на плечах. 

— Ты не говорил про любовь, — напоминает Куроко негромко. — Только об уважении.

— Ты мне не дал. Я любил тебя. Похоже, и теперь люблю. Даже если это часть плана этого козла Акаши. 

Куроко не вырывается и, когда Кагами склоняется к нему, даже поворачивает голову, чтобы удобнее было поцеловать. Вытягивает руки, освободившись окончательно от простыни, обнимает за шею Кагами и, хотя тот и поддается, утягивает его на узкую кушетку, где улечься вдвоем невозможно, и Кагами остается только навалиться сверху. 

— Уверен? — переспрашивает Кагами, но улыбается. — Я же вру. Вдруг мне и это приказали.

Куроко корчит хмурую физиономию, но тянется за новым поцелуем. Немного болит шея, левый бок, но терпимо. Кажется, все это можно компенсировать прикосновениями Кагами. 

— Тут ведь нет камер? — спрашивает Куроко, когда Кагами тянет вниз его хлопковые штаны, и тот осматривается по углам комнаты. 

— А черт их знает. Выключить свет? 

— Хотя бы, — соглашается Куроко. Кагами поднимается, щелкает выключателем, а потом проверяет, заперта ли дверь. Находит кушетку почти наощупь, снова забирается, и та опасно скрипит. 

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что Акаши использует тебя?

— Нашел время об этом говорить, — огрызается Кагами. На этот раз сажает Куроко к себе на колени, и по холодному металлическому тюбику в его руке тот понимает, что Кагами не только свет выключить и дверь проверить поднимался. — Давай потом будем думать?

Куроко молча соглашается.

Продолжать держать Куроко на коленях оказывается неудобно, и Кагами разворачивает его спиной к себе, лицом к холодной кафельной стене, поддерживает под живот, пока растягивает. Прохлада облицовки позволяет успокоиться, немного остыть, и Куроко терпит подготовку, как медицинскую процедуру, возбуждаясь больше от заботы Кагами, чем от его пальцев. 

Тот, закончив и отложив крем, хочет что-то сказать, но никак не подберет слова, и тогда Куроко нетерпеливо прижимается к нему, подсказывая, что хватит, теперь можно без разговоров. К этому моменту у Куроко уже не остается сомнений, что происходящее не обман, к тому же Кагами нетерпелив, несдержан, и когда он входит, ласково поддерживающая до этого рука крепнет, удерживает, не позволяя отодвинуться. Куроко, уже не в силах выдавить из себя что-то связное, шепчет только:

— Шшшш… — и Кагами внезапно прислушивается, продолжает уже медленнее, позволяя привыкнуть. Не стремится войти сразу на всю длину, а останавливается, проникнув еще не так глубоко. Он замирает так, потом немного выходит, и следующим толчком продвигается уже глубже, снова не загоняя член полностью. Куроко оказывается пойман в ловушку, потому что и эта поза, по сути, — подготовка, и нельзя попытаться вывернуться и устроиться к Кагами лицом, чтобы целовать его, обнять за шею, зарыться пальцами в волосы, а хочется сейчас именно этого, а не целоваться с холодным стерильным кафелем. Но это желание забывается, когда Кагами легко кусает его в плечо, в загривок, в чувствительную кожу на лопатках. И даже, отвлекшись на эти укусы, Куроко чувствует, как вплотную приблизились его бедра. Кагами, наконец, погружается в него на всю длину, громко выдохнув, будто видит перед собой чудо. Куроко чувствует пульсацию внутри себя, и на третьем биении пульса не выдерживает, выворачивается из рук Кагами, соскочив с его члена, ложится спиной на теплое белье кушетки и приглашающе разводит колени. Только на этот раз он может целовать Кагами и видеть его, насколько возможно в этой темноте. 

***

— Акаши Сейджиро на связи. Миссия выполнена. Нашего урона нет. Насчет Куроко Тецуи… Проблема решена. Он будет верен нам. Я прикажу Кагами ликвидировать обе атаки. Он считает, что вторая — вирус, так что проблем не будет.

***

У Кагами небольшая комнатка в другом крыле, но почти все время он проводит в палате Куроко и даже засыпает рядом с ним. Их не беспокоят. Возможно, это тоже приказ Акаши, но на этот раз Кагами благодарен ему. Раз Куроко теперь вернулся в их ряды, то им снова придется жить вдали друг от друга. Кагами еще не уверен, что не будет жалеть об этом. И все же проснуться от голоса, шептавшего: «Ты меня задушишь, слезь», — приятно. 

На континент все еще планируются две атаки с перерывом в сутки, и Куроко оставляют рядом для подстраховки. 

Кагами уже мысленно отметил эти атаки, как отраженные. Уже получено дальнейшее расписание — Куроко остается в Южной Америке, Кагами должен отправиться в Евразию, западную ее часть, пока в восточной остается Мурасакибара. Именно это Кагами и обдумывал за завтраком, рассматривая графики и положения атак, и не находя хотя бы трех дней, в которые можно было бы встретиться. 

— Мы теперь совсем как Кисе с Аомине, — озвучивает мысль Кагами, выключая экран планшета. Куроко, закончивший с едой раньше него, предполагает:

— Жалеешь? 

— Не то чтобы… — Кагами вздыхает, ерошит волосы на затылке. — Нет. Еще не жалею. Просто думаю, что теперь буду скучать. 

— Кагами-кун… — Куроко зовет скорее импульсивно, выбирает, что хочет сказать именно сейчас, и, наконец, заканчивает:

— Удачи тебе сегодня. 

— Ну да. Раз плюнуть. Для меня такие атаки самые простые. 

И все же остается ощущение, что что-то изменилось к лучшему. Будто приобрел что-то очень дорогое, что всегда будет твоим, личным. 

Они почти не прощаются. Просто Куроко остается в палате, в ожидании новостей, приказов, вердикта по своему приговору, а Кагами снова садится в шаттл, уже с другим водителем, более молчаливым и мрачным, будто тот не спал три ночи, и они едут к базе. Оттуда еще нужно добраться до места высадки, поэтому Кагами выезжает заранее — за семь часов до атаки, и при этом все равно спешит. К счастью, база, где можно найти дроида, другая, не та, с которой он забирал Куроко, и Кагами даже выдыхает с облегчением: рука еще ноет, хотя доктор и сказал, что перелома нет. Вылетает он спокойно, без новых скандалов. База кажется ему знакомой, но вспомнить точно Кагами не может. В конце концов, все подобные места похожи друг на друга и отличаются только деталями. 

На место боя Кагами, точно влюбленный кавалер, прибывает за полчаса до того, как начинается атака, но корабль, который он ждет, уже видно вверху, в небе, на фоне полной луны. 

Не дожидаясь, пока тот выпустит технику, Кагами стреляет, как только корабль подходит ближе, преодолевая атмосферу Земли, и тот, подбитый, пикирует на голую землю пустыни, взметнув волны песка. И уже из огромного тела приземлившегося корабля, как насекомые из растревоженного муравейника, выбирается всевозможная техника. 

***

В кабине прохладно, слышится грохот и работа пилы где-то вверху — военные разбирают мусор, чтобы вытащить заваленного вражеской техникой Кагами. В этот раз они действовали иначе: видимо, хотели задержать его, обрушившись всей сгоревшей массой. Возможно, не подозревали, что рядом окажется Куроко, чтобы остановить вторую атаку. Но в кабине работает аварийное охлаждение и подача воздуха, Кагами мучает только жажда и невозможность сходить в туалет, не покидая кабины. Даже техника в относительном порядке. Дроид после починки, возможно, даже можно снова поставить на вооружение. Пока у Кагами достаточно света и воздуха, чтобы не чувствовать себя заживо похороненным. И даже связь работает — это демонстрирует включившийся приемник — кто-то вызывает его, но номер не определяется. Кагами привык к такому — кто-нибудь всегда звонил из незнакомых мест. 

— Кагами-кун, — окликает негромкий голос Куроко, как только он принимает вызов. Кагами даже улыбается, спешит успокоить:

— Со мной все в порядке. Ты прости, что придется тебе подрываться и куда-то лететь. Хотелось, конечно, чтобы ты отдохнул подольше. 

Тишина и снова визг пилы через несколько пластов стали. 

— Я виноват перед тобой, — наконец решается Куроко, и улыбка исчезает с лица Кагами. — Не в том, что сбежал или еще что-то… Не знаю, почему, но мне было важно, чтобы ты знал, что я правда люблю тебя. Что бы я ни сделал. 

— А что ты собираешься сделать? — спрашивает Кагами. Хочется сказать, чтобы сверху заткнулись ненадолго, выключили пилу и перестали ходить по его гробу. Увидеть лицо Куроко и понять, что того мучает. — Может, поговорим, как вернусь?..

Хотя, скорее всего, Кагами увезут сразу после того, как извлекут отсюда, не дав попрощаться. 

— Исчезнуть, — выбрав нужное слово, отвечает Куроко. 

— Что? — не понимает Кагами. 

— Мне обещали, что не причинят тебе вреда. Тебя просто надо было отвлечь… Второй танкер — не биологическое оружие. Это за мной. 

— Ты рехнулся? — вырывается у Кагами. — Хотя нет, погоди, я это и так знал, но я думал, что я… Что мы… Тецуя, я думал, что ты все это время меня любил и…

— Если бы тебе пришлось выбирать между всем миром и своей любовью, ты выбрал бы себя или мир? — неожиданно уверенно спрашивает Куроко, будто заранее готовил эту фразу, проговаривал для себя бесконечно. 

— Это же… может быть бесполезно, — уже не так уверенно напоминает Кагами. 

— Да. А может остановить войну, — подтверждает Куроко. — Поэтому я виноват, что выбрал не тебя. Выбрал мир. Надеюсь, ты не будешь меня ненавидеть за это. 

— Буду, — огрызается Кагами, нервно бьет в крышку кабины, как будто шумным соседям стучит. — Ты должен сбить танкер и остаться тут. Со мной. Слышишь?.. Кто тебе вообще сказал, что они тебя не как подопытную свинку туда берут? Что ты сможешь долететь туда? Что хватит воды и…

— Даже если ты будешь ненавидеть меня, — тише произносит Куроко, — я буду любить тебя. Всегда. Еще раз извини, Кагами-кун. 

— Погоди! Куроко! Куроко, мы еще не договорили! Тецуя!

Выключается связь, и Кагами кажется, что в кабине становится темнее. Замирает пила, наконец, и он со злости снова запускает мотор, пытается сам выбраться из этих завалов, но это все также бесполезно. Он набирает, путаясь в цифрах, номер, по которому можно связаться с Акаши, тот отзывается спокойно и почти сразу:

— Да? 

— Акаши! Куроко собирается лететь с ними!

Снова тишина, потом звуки пилы. 

— У тебя не получилось его отговорить?

— Я думал, что получилось…

— Я отправлю Шинтаро сбить танкер на подлете. Но ты же понимаешь, что снова этого Куроко не простят?.. И что если Куроко будет уже в танкере, Шинтаро собьет и его с ними заодно?

Кагами сжимает зубы, снова дергает бесполезные рычаги, по радиосвязи приходит на испанском языке беспокойное: «Перестаньте дергаться. Мы достаем вас, но вы можете опрокинуть людей и технику, вырываясь самостоятельно!». 

— Так нельзя, — произносит Кагами, обращаясь только к Акаши. — Куроко же один из нас. Даже если он ошибается — он не желает нам зла. Он хочет, чтобы все были счастливы. 

— Надейся, что Шинтаро думает так же, Кагами. Выбор в любом случае за ним, а ты свое задание провалил, так что теперь не можешь жаловаться. 

***

В последний вечер в своем подводном лагере они устроили что-то вроде выпускного. Хотя Кагами знал, что все это больше похоже на игру в выпускной без алкоголя, который им тут отказывались предоставить, и, конечно, без девочек. К тому же, вместо нескольких классов были только они семеро. 

Куроко ждал в его комнате к концу вечера. В общем-то в этом не было ничего странного: Куроко заходил будить его по утрам, заглядывал к нему иногда, всякий раз без приглашения, и Кагами, считавший весь комплекс большим общежитием, радовался даже, что нарушает его личное пространство только Куроко, к которому он уже успел привыкнуть. 

И хотя это стало уже почти привычным, Кагами напрягся, останавливаясь в дверях, готовый бежать, если Куроко заведет серьезный и нежелательный разговор. 

— Прости, я зашел, но тебя не было. Я не успел выйти, — попытался оправдаться Куроко. Комната Кагами вернулась в то состояние, какой она была до его вселения сюда. Все личные вещи: записи и фотографии — лежали в стоящем у двери рюкзаке. 

— Ты хотел поговорить? — сам же подтолкнул его к разговору Кагами, и Куроко кивнул, сел на светлое одеяло кровати, которая фактически была выдвижной полкой от стены. 

— Я немного волнуюсь… Все-таки мы выросли тут, а теперь пришло время посмотреть на мир… 

— Нечего волноваться, Куроко. С тебя все три миллиарда населения планеты должны сдувать пылинки. А если кто против — то ты водишь машину размером с дом. Все конфликты будут решены просто демонстрацией ключей. 

— К тому же… Возможно, я больше никого из вас не увижу. Я рос с вами. Я к вам привык.

Кагами провел на тренировочной базе четыре года и мог это понять. Но знал, что Куроко говорит не о том. Более того, сам Куроко знал, чего Кагами от него ждет и в то же время боится, и жадно ловил его реакцию, чтобы признаться или уйти, так ничего и не сказав. Но Кагами был непрошибаемой стеной. Кагами был уверен, что они больше не увидятся, а значит, незачем им проблемы и обещания. 

— Будут другие люди, — продолжая разговор и в то же время отвечая на его невысказанное, произнес Кагами. — И с теми другими все будет по-другому, но… может, даже лучше, чем с нами. 

Наверное, Куроко и не нужен был его дар свободы, но послание он понял, поднялся, поправив одеяло Кагами.

— Не думаю, что с этими людьми когда-то будет так же, как… у нас, — со всей своей смелостью закончил Куроко. Дело не в том, что он боялся признаться. Он не хотел ставить Кагами в неудобное положение, заставив отвечать «да» или «нет». И они оба это понимали. Но Кагами думал, что это временное, тупиковое. Что отпустит, как только они вернутся в мир, где тысячи, миллионы, миллиарды различных людей. Он никак не мог себе признаться в том, что среди того миллиарда только один — Куроко, и другого такого он за все время войны уже не встретит.

***

Наверное, Мидорима все-таки тоже думал, что Куроко один из них, потому что никогда не промахивавшийся пилот не смог сбить танкер, в котором уже был Куроко. Развернуть его тоже не смогли, и седьмой пилот исчез. Атаки еще долго продолжались, и когда Кагами готов был поверить, что у Куроко ничего не получилось и его старания были зря, корабли развернулись разом. Землю больше не атаковали, и новых кораблей из космоса не было. 

У Куроко получилось, но он уже не вернулся, и больше никаких вестей от него не появлялось. Кагами даже не был уверен, жив ли он, потому что к моменту прекращения агрессии на Землю прошло восемь месяцев. 

Почти сразу пропали Аомине и Кисе, но пилоты не волновались за них. Даже Акаши знал, что они вернутся, как только поймут, что никто не будет использовать пилотов в военных целях. Самих пилотов и в самом деле никто не беспокоил, отправив в заслуженный отпуск. Этот отпуск для них устроили снова на той же подводной базе, где прошли первые годы жизни Поколения чудес. 

На самом деле Кагами ждал возвращения на базу с нетерпением, потому что помнил слова Акаши о том, что там готовится замена пилотам. Он надеялся, что на базе встретит другого, более молодого Куроко, заново созданного. А может, думал, что за время их отсутствия там живут все те же шестнадцатилетние пилоты и, кроме Куроко, там будет и он сам, Кагами, застывший в прошлом. 

Иллюзия разбивается, как только он высаживается из подлодки на гладкий пол тренировочной базы. Ощущение, что она уменьшилась. Их встречают шестеро галдящих детей лет по шесть-семь, и по бокам от них, как заботливые воспитатели, — профессора. Акаши, которому Кагами не говорил о своих надеждах, выходит вперед, протягивает руку девушке с длинными розовыми волосами и подводит к Кагами. 

— Это — Момои Сацки. Гены Тецуи и данные, основанные на его исследовании, использовали, чтобы создать ее. Видишь, Кагами, насколько человек создает себя сам? Правда ведь, они совсем не похожи?

Девушка смотрит на него изучающе, будто фотографирует взглядом, и все же не так, как Куроко. Акаши прав, его полный клон невозможно создать, потому что профессора дали оболочку, а Куроко создал себя сам. 

— Что будет с детьми? — спрашивает Кагами, переводя взгляд на Акаши. — Что с нами будет, ведь мы уже вроде как не нужны…

— Нас оставят про запас. А потом и мы пригодимся. Не забывай, что дроиды могут многое, что не под силу человеческой технике. Мы можем помогать строить города на месте пустынь и прорывать туда водные каналы. Наши создатели подписали соглашение о том, что нас не будут использовать в военных целях. 

Данных на Кагами, который появился не из пробирки, у них нет, потому у него и клона в этом лагере нет. 

Куроко признают героем через месяц после начала их спокойной жизни в этом лагере. Через десять месяцев после его исчезновения. Награда эта — посмертная, так как по-прежнему ничего о нем не известно. 

Работа для пилотов находится через год после исчезновения Куроко, и Кагами выполняет ее с радостью, застраивая свои и чужие поля сражений. Уже через полтора месяца после начала работ возвращаются и Кисе с Аомине. Акаши, кажется, и не сердится на них.  
Земля меняется, снова зажигается миллиардом огоньков ночами, снова превращается в огромный муравейник. О Куроко по-прежнему неизвестно ничего. Кагами ждет его возвращения, хотя тот ничего не обещал. Ждет и посылает сообщения в космос. Туда, откуда шли атаки. 

«Я соврал тебе. Сказал, что буду ненавидеть тебя… Я просто не хотел, чтобы ты уходил. И я думаю, что… Нет ничего страшного в том, что ты ушел. Я могу это выдержать, если ты так решил. Но я очень хочу быть уверен, что ты добрался до них живым и невредимым. Потому что если ты будешь жить — все остальное не так уж важно, даже скучаю я или нет».


End file.
